


Six of Spades

by MsSmokey



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Deception, F/M, Lies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSmokey/pseuds/MsSmokey
Summary: Red skirted killers, NCR idiots and the Courier just trying to mind her own. Failing at it, but trying all the same. A meeting with a man that shook her to the core and had her looking over her shoulder. Little did she know that the one to pick up her interest was the same man who terrified her.Follow Six on her annoying venture right into a killer and a liar's path.





	1. Chapter 1

The audacity. It was meant as a punishment. The Legion did not give quick ends. They gave justified ends. He was merciful enough to leave two alive, granted only to spread word and fear to any they encountered. Yet this, this had him clenching his jaw, fingers digging into the flesh of his palms. The profligate raised her pistol once more, firing into the crucified man. His head becoming slack and falling against his chest, the cries of agony silenced on yet another one of his works. If he'd been here for any other reason then to set an example for the rest he'd have her chained and flogged before he personally saw to the task of breaking her. 

Another shot fired, another large 'fuck you' to all that he'd done. The air was silent, all but the sounds of the crackling fire and the hungry hounds who went without surrounding him. He watched the woman in the black cowboy hat with a six of spades tucked into the hat's band. She tilted her head enough to look at him from under its brim, eyes hard. Vulpes pulled the goggles from his own eyes, letting them fall to hang around his neck before he spoke.

She spoke before he had the chance to even open his mouth, raising her pistol to shove it towards his face. “Who the fuck are you?!”

Vulpes brought his hand up, stopping his men before they made to protect him. “My name is Vulpes Inculta, of Caesar's Legion.” He let his hand drop when the men behind him took the command without a second guess, lowering their own weapons. “I serve my master as the greatest of his frumentarii.”

The woman's brow narrowed at the words. “Nothing but a puppet then? A mindless pet.”

“Perhaps.” The smile he gave her was everything sinister, the effect of it evident in eyes that flashed the tiniest bit of fear before she rushed the emotion away.

The grip on her pistol tightened, golden eyes aflame once again with anger. “You're sick.”

“Nipton was sick.” His voice was calm. “We demonstrated the punishment the Legion gives to those who are sick.” In one movement he had the pistol from her hands, tossing it to the ground at her feet. “Now,” He pulled the goggles back onto his eyes, enjoying the fear in the woman's face and the question of what would happen to her next. “run back to the NCR and tell them of Nipton. Let them know Caesar's punishment for degenerates.” He took a few steps forward, invading the girl's space. “Or seek out your own justice on us and be punished as well.” He looked to the card tucked in her hat before turning and motioning for the men to follow. 

Six could do nothing but watch the men walk away before her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. Letting out the breath she had not known she was holding. The calmness of the man had scared her more than his words. For someone to do such things and feel nothing, it made him a monster.

The walk back to the outpost let her mind run wild with its self. The sinister tone of the man's voice echoing in her head, it had her looking over her shoulder more than once, the feeling of eyes on her had her skin itching. It was uncomfortable, since waking up she'd not had this feeling, not with the NCR or with the Powder Gangers. This Legion didn't sit right with her. Sure she'd drill people about anything they could tell her, but thought the stories were nothing but that, stories. Apparently they were more truth than fabrication. She wasn't touching this shit with a ten-foot pole. Ghost would get her information and then she was high-tailing it out of there before they had any chance of sucking her into trouble that she didn't need or want. 

Her problems were just that, her problems and no one had gone out of their way to help her. So fuck them, they could deal with the crazy murders their damn selves. Yet even as that thought ran through her mind something tugged at her. Some psycho want to lend aid where she knew damn well she should mind her own. That want was probably why she ended up in a shallow grave in the first place, sticking her nose where it didn't belong.

Six decided at that moment that, that, was not happening. Hell no, it was not! There was a perfectly good army to deal with that bullshit. She had a clean slate. No memories, no fuck ups to dig at her mind. Didn't matter if she was a helper before because if she was, well, that person had been shot and killed. The new her was for damn sure not making that mistake. Fuck all with that shit show. She was nobody's yes man, she was a no man. A fuck off and leave me alone kinda person. Yup, that was the new her.

It didn't last long.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Shit. Shit. Shit!” Ranger Ghost paced at least four steps before turning around, pacing another four steps and once again heading the other away to repeat the process all over again. Six watched her, rocking back and forth from heel to toe on her boots, hands tucked into her back pockets trying to fight the urge to offer assistance.

Ten foot pole. She reminded herself, biting down her bottom lip to keep the words of 'I'll help' from falling out of her mouth. The last 'I'll help' had her knee deep in idiots throwing dynamite for shit pay that didn't last her out of Goodsprings. And thank yous sure as shit didn't pay for guns, clothes or food. An ego stroke was all that crap was good for and the feel good feeling that lasted until your stupid ass was getting shot at again. 

“Fucking Legion, this close!” 

Six looked down at her boots, cursing herself internally to stop before she made another stupid outburst that would have her, again, waist high in someone else's problem. Not your show, not your rodeo. She repeated to herself, trying to drown out Ghost's slur of worries about the outpost being hit. Get your shit and high-tail it out of here before dog head shows up and slaps your sorry ass onto a cross. Like now, girl. Right now!”

“I-I better get heading out, long way to the strip and all.” Six stammered out, backing up towards the ramp. “Good luck though.” The Ranger looked at her, six forcing a smile before turning and hurrying down the ramp. 

She was out of the outpost faster than a tumbleweed, almost tripping over her own boots as she slowly jogged down the torn up road that led down the hill. Sure she'd done what she told herself she'd do, but that guilt. Fuck that shit ate at her all along the road. By the time she finally drug herself towards the giant green dinosaur that was suppose to be her haven, she was exhausted. Back hurt, feet ached and she had to be smelling something mighty fresh with her clothes stuck to her skin. Even with the cooler air of the approaching night she still was drenched in her own sweat. If her damn heart hadn't been beating with fear of running into more of the damned skirt clad killers, she might of have enjoyed the walk. Even with the band of idiots that decided it was a good idea to ambush her just outside Nipton. Not like the fire coming from the town was a tall tale sign to get the fuck outta dodge. 

“Well hey there, stranger!”

The cheery automatized voice had her looking up in a search for the owner. “Victor?” She squint her eyes like her mind was playing tricks. Yeah, good job, you remember the robot's name.

“Fancy seeing you here.” 

She was pretty sure if the thing could smile he'd be all teeth at all hours of the day. Who would program the thing to be so upbeat, after three minutes of it's gleeful pitch she'd be chasing down the man who shot her just to have him do it again. “Well, you said the man who shot me was headed for Vegas. Is it really that strange to find me walking towards Vegas?” 

“Don't recall saying he was headed up to Vegas.” The robot's tone changed, still just as joyful, but now with the smidgen of doubt. “Any who, glad to see a friendly face.”

“Uh, like wise.” She remarked, dropping her bag onto the road. “You see any guys running around in old red skirts?”

“Can't say that I have.” And there was the hypothetical, all teeth, smile again. Cheerful as god-damn-ever.

“Good.” Six sighed.

“You look tired there, friend.”

“Exhausted.” She spoke with a groan, looking up at the screen of the robot. Eyes focusing on the animated picture of a cowboy. Ridiculous. “You traveling the whole way there alone?” 

“That I am, friend.” The robot answered.

“You want to go together?” Might as well, they were headed the same direction anyways. Make her feel a bit better having a hunk of metal with lasers at her back. 

“I reckon you'll get along just fine there, miss.” 

“So no.” She glared up at the screen. Jerk. “Whatever, I'm going in then.” She didn't catch his reply. Can dig her ass out of a shallow grave and drag her half dead to an old doctor, but fuck her if she needs any more of his help. Stupid machine. Probably wasn't even the one to dig her up, more than likely didn't even take the time. Bet some looter did it and he just happened across. Didn't matter. She wanted to sleep anyways.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“A hundred, but that's all I got. We can't work out some kinda deal? It'll only be for a night, I ain't looking to settle down or nothin'.” Six argued with the unkempt woman. “You gotta have some work that needs doing.”

“A hundred caps and you can keep it until someone else comes to Novac looking for a new home.” The older woman crossed her arms against her chest. 

Old bitty, hundred caps for a one nights stay. If she wasn't so worried about the damn red skirt killers running amok outside she'd take up in the old gas station across the street. “A thief, that's what you are.” Six dumped her pouch of caps onto the table, ignoring the ones that fell to the ground and holding out her hand. “You can count that on your own time, give me my key.” She closed her hand around the old metal, turning on heel with a curse under her breath.

The stairs to her room felt like a mountain to climb, fumbling to get the key in the lock before finally getting the damned door open. It was musky, dark and smelt like the inside of a brahmin's ass. She kicked the door shut with her foot, latching it shut behind her back while she looked over what a hundred caps had just bought her. Didn't matter when her eyes laid on the bed and she rushed for it. Dropping her pack on the floor before falling onto the dingy mattress, a cloud of settled dust or dirt rising into the air with the sudden movement of life. Six moaned in delight, toeing off her boots before pulling herself fully onto the thing.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The cold from the night was long gone, heat hitting her cheeks the moment she stepped out of her little old room. She fumbled with her hair, gathering it up into a ponytail at the back of her head before tying it off and the old hat going on above it. She shoved her hair up under the brim, getting it off her neck that already was starting to feel sticky with sweat. The boots she wore clicked against the aging cement of the stairs as she went down. 

“You're new.”

She jerked her head up at the voice. A man a bit older than her was leaning against a rusted old metal pole, picking at his teeth with a sliver of wood. “I am new. Think I'll stay for a few days, seeing how my night of rest cost me all my caps.” 

He laughed, throwing the make-shift tooth pick aside. “Yeah, don't see a lot of through traffic here in Novac. Old Jeannie May try to get you to settle down here?”

“No, just over-charged me and said I could stay till something better she liked came along. Then I guess I'm out on my ass again.”

“You ain't got no caps at all?”

She narrowed her eyes, hip jutting out when she placed her hands at the waist of her jeans. “Why? You looking to rob me of my three caps?”

“Nope, but I do have some work if you're interested. Bet Jeannie would double your caps if you took care of it.”

Six let out a snort. “Doubt that, bet she keeps her money more tightly wound than her cunt.” 

“I like you.” He smiled, pushing off the pole and extending his hand. “Name's Manny.”

“Six.” She took his hand firmly, giving it a single shake before releasing it. “What's the work?”

“Straight into, huh? There's an old Repconn building up the road a bit, had some ferals make their way down the last week or so. Need someone to head up there and take care of them, can't really go on up their alone and my partner and I aren't really on speaking terms at the moment.”

“Ferals, huh?” She shifted to her other foot. “Alright, we just head up there and kill a few feral ghouls and I get double my money back?”

“To make it simple, yeah.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Don't expect much to be going on there.”

“Seems easy enough then.”

Easy enough...


	2. Chapter 2

“Fuck you 'a few ferals'!” Six called out to the man currently ducking to miss being hit with a crude weapon made of a bumper from an old world car. Her pistol fired into the current charging mutant that was coming at her. Its huge body falling to the ground with a thump, she fired at the one harassing Manny. The bullet ripping through its eye socket like a boot pushes down into mud. “This is more than fucking ferals!”

“Yeah, well”

“Don't 'yeah, well' me, asshole.” She braced her hands on her knees, taking in deep breathes, heart pounding. “You said a few ferals.” Six looked up at him, the man also trying to catch his breath. 

“How would I know there was invisible mutants hiding out here too?” Manny snapped back at her.

She shook her head, looking out onto the factory floor. “Where'd that dick on the intercom say to go?”

He gave a nod of his head towards the metal stair case. “I'd guess up there.”

“Fuckin' invisible super mutants.” She muttered, walking passed him towards the stairs. “Better tack on another hundred caps, man.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Manny followed behind her.

Six pushed the call button on the intercom, placing her mouth near the speaker while she spoke into it. “Hey! We're here, open the door before more of these things show up.” The lock came an undone with an audible click, Manny pulling open the door and holding it for Six. “Such a gentlemen.” She teased, eying him while she stepped through. She expected to come face to face with a ghoul, a non-feral ghoul. Instead a middle aged, balding man in a white lab coat greeted them. 

“Come on smoothskins, Jason wants to speak with you.” His voice was raspy like a ghouls, but sure as hell his skin was just as smooth as hers. Who the fuck was he calling smoothskin, had the man not looked in a mirror. Even if his skin was a little dry his head looked like the smoothest, and shiniest, thing she'd laid her eyes on.

Six glanced over to Manny mouthing a 'the fuck' to him with a raise of her eyebrow, his answer was a shrug of his shoulders before they followed after the middle-aged man. 

Now this is what she had been expecting on the other end. Ghouls. And man was their a lot of them, scattering around as if there was something of importance going on. She watched a few pass her, their eyes locked on some paper they held. 

“Ah, I knew you would come.” 

She looked in the direction of the new voice, flinching slightly when she caught sight of its owner. Well god damn if that wasn't some nightmare fueled shit, she felt like she was catching rads just looking at the ghoul. The exposed brain wasn't doing much for her either, he just looked... painful. Her skin twitched at the sight, unable to stop the shiver up her spine. Now she was no bigot, nothing against ghouls, hell she could careless. But god damn did this guy look harsh.

“Just what the fuck is going on here?” Manny sounded confused, shit she was confused.

“The Creator has brought you to us, to save us from the demons.” The ghoul smiled. Or tried to smile? Hell Six didn't know what the hell he was trying to do with his mouth. She wished he'd stop though, shit was creepy.

“The Creator?” Manny's face was the definition of confusion now.

“Demons?” Her eyebrow raised, fuck the Creator. Let them believe what they wanted, but motherfucking demons, hell no. She'd be out. Out of here like her ass was on fire. 

“You've seen them, they shimmer in the light. Appear out of no where and only bring death.” Jason's voice was low, like if he were to speak of them loudly they'd appear out of his ass.

“You mean the mutants?” Six corrected him. “I mean their a little out there, but I wouldn't call them demons.”

“Super mutants with stealth boys are my kinda demons.” Manny remarked with a frown.

“They came for us with no warning, in the basement. We were preparing for the Great Journey when they made to slaughter us. We rushed for the stairs but in the confusion lost more than I would have wanted. One raved at us from the intercom, threatening us that if we were to leave we would be killed. We found it to be safer to wait until the Creator sent us someone to rid us of the demons and let us continue to prepare for the Great Journey.”

“Great Journey?” Six shook her head. 

“The Creator has shown me a place where we can escape the cruelty of this world. Find peace and acceptance. Be free of this world and its twisted hatred.” Jason raved.

“I want more caps, Manny.” She remarked.

“I want caps now.” He fired back with a sigh. “This was not what I was expecting, but if we leave it be they'll either kill each other or worse we will end up on the end of those super mutant's weapons. Can't let this spill over into Novac.”

“So we go take care of these super mutants?”

“Yup and then these ghouls can go on their 'Great Journey' and I ain't gotta stress at night.” 

The two agreed to help as much as they could. Manny going first down the steps, he was the more experienced one out of the two of them. Or so she thought, hell she could be more skilled than him and not even remember. She had been running off of her own instincts, she barely realized what she was doing. Her body and mind just seemed to lead her and she followed, it'd kept her alive since leaving the grave so what harm could it do. Well, she wouldn't be thinking that when she was dead. She wouldn't be thinking at all. She'd be dead.

“That looks bad.” Six noted the thick blood smeared on the floor and back up the door they needed to go through. 

“Yeah that shit looks bad, don't know what situation that would look good.” Manny winced, taking a deep breath before looking to her for a clarification that she was ready to dive right in.

She gave a nod of her head, both ducking down to a crouch and slowly making their way into the basement. The ghoul, Jason, had given them a crude run down on where they'd last seen the 'demons' and she followed it the best she could with Manny close on her back. The warmth of his breath practically blowing the small hairs at the base of her neck with each intake he took. He was lucky she found him cute. A right turn and the twist of a metal door had them coming face to face with a mutant, a visible mutant.

“Human!” It shrieked, causing her to jolt upright with Manny jumping in front of her like a shield. “Why you come here?!”

Okay, it wants to talk. Or they could just shoot it and be done. It was big though and there had to be more of them, no way was it just this single one down here on its own. “Uh, the ghouls upstairs said you were causing trouble.” Six answered, hand on her pistol still, prepared for when this shit turned south. 

“The humans are friend to ghouls? Suspicious. Antler cannot allow ghouls and ghoul's humans here.”

“Well they think the same about you, buddy.” Manny's voice had an edge to it, a sharpness that was used as a warning that any moment this could turn sour for the both of them. 

“No, cannot allow you here. My kin are not right in head like me. They attack humans on sight. Ghouls too. They crazy.” He warned, voice calmer than it had been. Maybe the harshness of Manny's voice had done the trick, a warning unspoken. “Antler brought us here for reason.”

“What reason would that be? Maybe we can help each other out here, keep everyone happy.” Six made an attempt to compromise, no way did she want to go head to head with this thing in this small of a space. Even with Manny, no way were they getting out of here with everything attached. Better to play the crazy mutant's game.

“Antler brought us here for reason. Uh, piece of paper. Shipment invoice. Stealth boys. Lots of stealth boys. Sent here long time ago. We search, but find nothing. No stealth boys. Only ghouls. One room with crazy ghoul. Can't search. He not squishy like others. He strong. Too strong. Too smart. Traps everywhere. Kill three of mine. After I lock door, keep mutants out. Ghoul still inside. Antler says you are solution.”

“If we get these stealth boys form the scary ghoul, will you leave? No more killing?” Manny was the one to ask, the one to volunteer them. Good he was on the same page with her, knew this was a losing fight if they were to deny helping them out.

“Yes. We leave. We have what we came for. What Antler wants.” He dug into the front of his armor pulling out a small key that was dwarfed in his hand, holding it out to Manny. “You take key. Ghoul inside. Not expecting to see human. Maybe he shoot you. Maybe he don't shoot you.”

“Win, win, Eh?” Six gave a pat to Manny's back. “Just out here?” She pointed in the opposite direction they had come.

“Yes. Antler say lock door. Leave alone. So I do as he told.” 

“Antler is a smart man.” She remarked, walking back up the stairs. “What a shit show.” Six remarked once they were back in the walkway and on their way to the held up ghoul. 

“Hundred caps says he shoots us on sight, doesn't even take the time to see if we are mutants or not.”

“Knock it down to three and you've got yourself a deal.” She gave him a wink, stopping outside the metal door. “How ya' wanna do this?”

“You first?”

“Oh, yeah. Make me go first so you have time to get away when I'm dead on the ground. I say we open it and stay out of his line of sight, tuck ourselves as far back against the corners as we can get. He's expecting big blue mutants, can't really hide that much mass.” 

“True.” Manny shrugged, shoving the key into the door. “Count of three?”

“One.” Six tucked herself behind the edge. “Two.” The key twisted in the lock. “Better get round if you don't want a bullet between the eyes.”

“Three.” Manny finished, jumping back and pushing himself as far back into the corner as he could get.

“Come get some you big, motherfucker.” A voice shouted from the inside of the room.

“Whoa!” Six yelled, sticking her hands out and praying they wouldn't be shot off. “Humans! We are humans!”

“Don't shoot, pal.” Manny called back.

“Are you crazy?! Do you know what's out there?!” The voice called back.

Six popped her head out, searching for the ghoul before finding him up above them. Perched high on the stair case. “Yeah and you're in the one place that they want to get.” 

“They can kiss my ass!”

“They'd more likely eat you then kiss anything! You're sitting on a pile of stealth boys that they want!” Six argued back. Fuck this guy if he thought he was about to mess this up for them. “Look, they want out of here as much as we all want them out of here! It's just a matter of giving them what they want so they fuck off on their way to wherever home is for them!”

“Do you really think that I'd be sitting in here, waiting, if I had stealth boys? There ain't no stealth boys in here!”

“We'll they think other wise! We've worked out a sort of deal with them, let us in to have a peak around, we find them or at least find out what happen to them and they continue on their merry way. No one else dies and your little group continues on your Great Journey!” Six looked over to Manny, the man on edge and itching for a reason to take out the ghoul on the other side.

“You're with Jason?”

“He asked us to get rid of the mutants! You're standing in our way of doing that!”

“I'm telling you, there ain't no stealth boys in here!”

“Then what is it going to hurt to let us look?” Six looked back up at him before stepping fully into view. “What if I leave my partner here at the door, those mutants make a rush to get in here and he will take care of them. Three of us in a well secured place, I like those odds.”

“Fine.” The ghoul lowered his gun. 

Six stepped inside, leaving Manny at the door. 

“Watch it!” The ghoul called out, stopping her mid-step. “I've got this place so wired up you'll kill us both.” He remarked.

Six looked down to find trip wires running criss-cross in front of her. She breathed out slowly, carefully stepping over the wires. It took time to make it through his death trap before she was up the stairs and in front of him, his eyes still locked on the door way that Manny now blocked. 

“Nice set up.” She spoke to the ghoul while taking the last few steps to him. “Name's Six.”

“Harland.” He replied. “I told you, ain't no stealth boys in here.”

She looked over the back edge of the platform, and empty storage below. “Well, shit.” She sighed. “Got to be something here, right?”

“Terminals, ain't been able to get into them though.”

Did she know how to crack terminals? Was that another one of her skills from a life she didn't remember? God she hoped so, hoped her body would react to it just as it had when a gun was placed in her hands. “Show me?” 

He nodded across the platform to another walkway across the back and to a solid section with a row of terminals, the dim light of one illuminating the farther back area. Right. Get to it then. Who knew how long until this Antler made his appearance and killed them all. 

The screen became bright with the touch of its keys, the moment the RobCo text appeared on the screen sure enough it made complete sense to her. Fucking relief. At least she could get them this far, the rest would have to rely on luck. 

'We are sending back (2) crates of devices labeled StealthBoys back to you.'

“Damn it!” She yelled, palm slamming down against the table. 

“What?!” Manny's voice could be heard, echoing off the empty storeroom. 

“Ghoul was right, they ain't here!” She called back to him. “Repconn sent them back to RobCo. Where ever RobCo supply department is, that's where this Antler will find his stealth boys!”

“You think they're going to listen to that?”

“We'd better hope that they'll listen to that or all three of us are going to be joining in shitting in that bucket over there!” She pushed herself to her feet, defeated. What a kick in the ass. Damn that sucked. “Well” She spoke as she approached the ghoul. “Harland, either we will be back to let you know your clear to head upstairs or we won't be back and you'll be stuck here until someone else comes along to save your ass.” She hurried down the stairs, the sound echoing loudly off the walls. “Come on, Manny.” She sighed, nodding back towards the room where the mutant was waiting for them to return with his prize. 

)(

“Liar!” The mutants voice was all too loud, all too angry. Things were heading south quickly, tension in the air was thick enough to choke you. “They are here! Antler said they are here!”

“They're with RobCo. I looked, believe me I looked. They sent them back to RobCo. All that is in that room is a ghoul and death. It's empty.” Six tried to reason.

“No! Note said they here! They here!”

“That note is wrong. They're not here, they're at RobCo. A whole lot of 'em.” 

His head suddenly jerked in an odd fashion. “No. Note say they here.” He went quiet, twitching oddly. “Human could be lying, Antler! Taking stealth boys for self!” 

What the fuck. This was the weirdest shit. This whole thing was fucked. Why'd she agree to this? Crazy ghouls upstairs, psychotic mutants below, along with a ghoul and his shit bucket. Was she high? Had Manny drugged her and they were on some dreamt up adventure.

“You trust too easy, Antler!” He fought with... something. A ghost maybe, who knew. No one was there with them, yet he spoke like someone was speaking with him. When his attention moved back to the two of them it put her right back on edge. Crazy was about to do something... well crazy for sure. “You lucky, humans. Antler believe you. We leave to follow new note. Better be there.” The mutant moved towards them, Manny pushing back against Six a moment before the mutant pushed passed them like they were nothing.

“So they're leaving.” Six asked, watching the retreating back of the mutant. 

“Looks that way.” Manny sighed, shoulders relaxing. 

“You think this shit is crazy too, right?”

“Fuck yes.”

They'd gathered up Harland before heading back upstairs to the other ghouls waiting for them to return. Jason more than thrilled to hear of their success with taking care of the 'demons' in the basement. He'd invited them to view their project, and much to Manny's distaste, Six was all for it. Ready to see the next crazy thing and boy did they not disappoint.

“No fucking way!” She shrieked with a laugh. “Are you seeing this?!” She pointed towards the glass, rockets sitting on the other side like Manny had not noticed. “You're going to launch those things?! Do they even work still?!” 

“We have been working for years to travel to the Great Beyond. We require a bit more of your help.”

“You're really going to attempt to launch those things?!” Her eyes still wide with amazement. “You're a crazy fucker, Jason. Holy hell!” She laughed again. 

Sure to his word he had them gathering the last remaining things to finish the rockets and it was less work than she had expected. No way were these things going to launch, they were more likely to blow up and kill them all then blast off into space like the comics she'd collected. Wait, how did she know that. Never mind that, fucking rockets!

She all but sprinted through the factory section and to the upper floors, not wanting to miss blast off. This was a once in a lifetime thing and she'd done her part of trying to explain how dangerous and idiotic this was to the ghouls. Fuck her would they listen to anything she had to say. Whatever, they were going to do what they wanted to do. At least if they did pull this shit off she'd have a front row seat to what was about to happen. 

Once inside the control room she noticed something that caught her attention in the trajectory, didn't matter. Some where deep in her mind automatically lead the way and it was adjusted, easily. Shit was still weird to her. Still made her shiver at the reminders of life she couldn't recall. 

She leaned through the long since broken glass of the small viewing area when music began to play. Bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, smiling wildly

“Yeah!” She screamed with delight the moment the dome began to shift open, whistling when the rockets first made their appearance. This was crazy! No way had she expected these crazy bastards to go through with it. The moment the music picked up she was hollering with no care in the word. Then the rockets took off and if not for Manny's arm around her middle, she'd have fallen to her death below. Leaning out as far as she could to watch them fly pass.

Vulpes was down on one knee, bracing his forearm on the other while he picked at the dirt from his fingers. The girl had disappeared through a hatch tucked secretly within the bottom of the hill. It'd been some time since she and the NCR sniper had made any appearance. Didn't matter, he'd see them the moment they appeared, whether they chose the front door or the hatch once more. The sudden sound of long rusted gears fighting their age to operate drew his attention. The cheers that followed caught it even more, eyes darting to look straight across from him. There was the woman from Nipton, the prey he'd been following since that day. She'd peaked his interest, something different about her. She seemed familiar some how, not in the kind of way to trigger some memory of them meeting. He just felt something there, like a story told over and over. So much so that you feel you could pick out the character just from having them described to you so many times. 

He kept low in his crouch, dropping his hands to brace himself against the rock. She grew in volume, and odd music sounding just below her hoots and hollers. A moment later the sky was alight with flames, the warmth felt on his face. For just a moment his cold exterior was broken and he was pushed into amazement and thrill. As quickly as it had begun it ended and he was bathed in darkness once again, only excited calls from the woman echoing off the rocks that surrounded the facility. 

His eyes fell back on her once more, adjusting to the darkness that bathed them once more. The tiny light inside the encasement she stood in made it easy to see her against the night. Her arms around the snipers neck in a tight embrace. A moment later and she'd jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. Her hands caging his face between them before she forced her lips on his. 

Something stirred in his chest. Jealousy? Maybe. He'd felt jealousy before, knew the things he was not allowed. It wasn't his will that kept him from taking temptation, it was the discipline. The training. The beatings. The scars he wore as a demonstration of how the Legion broke their men and leashed them.

It didn't kill things like jealousy, or want. It just made you more aware of how expressive one could be and you learned to cover that quickly. If you didn't you died, it was simple. Play the game. He was good at playing the game, he wouldn't be where he is if he was not. He may be called broken by others, the weak could never see what he'd been built up to be. 

He watched the sniper push her back against the metal wall, hiding her from the Legionnaire with his body. As quickly as it started, it ended and she was back on her feet. Bending down to disappear before standing upright again with her hat in hand. A smile painted her face before she took the man's hand and lead him back through the door they'd came through. Not much longer and they walked through the front door, her hand still in his. Still leading him behind her. 

Vulpes pushed himself to his feet, shaking the dirt from his legs as he made to follow. The other sniper would be tucked away, quicker than the one she pulled along. Distance would have to be kept, at least until morning. And by morning he hoped she'd have what she needed and continue on her way. He could hear her laughter from here, the sing song way she spoke to the other man. The teasing words she uttered and the bass of the other man's voice as he mirrored her words. 

He followed them down the entry road until they neared Novac, falling back and tucking himself in the shadows. Whatever room she chose for the night wasn't going to be something he'd know. Not from here. It was too risky to attempt getting a look at where she'd go with the other man on his watch. He knew what had happened, he'd been the one to track him back here. As tempting as it was, he wished to keep his life for the night. So instead he sat cross legged in his spot, hidden from eyes that wouldn't be searching.

Morning would come soon enough and he could only stay with her for awhile longer before reporting in. The chance that he may lose her trail was high, but he was never one to doubt his own skill. He'd find her again, in some way. Word would be spread of how she helped and word always found its way to his ear. Always.


	3. Chapter 3

Was this normal? It felt normal, yet wrong at the same time. The warmth of the man felt damn good, every time one of his fingers caught a part of her bare skin a spark rushed though her. Excitement. She'd pounced on him as soon as they were through the door of his room, lips crashing against his. Body colliding with enough force to knock him back against the closed door. He knocked her hat to the ground, gripping her by the back of thighs before hoisting her up. Like instinct her legs wrapped around his hips, anchoring her body against his. Body memory. So she must have done this before, a lost memory. She knew how to kiss him, how to pull moans that she swallowed up. 

Manny dropped her onto the bed, covering Six with his body, arms caging her in on either side of her head. He broke their exchange to look down at her, both of them covered in Mojave. Six shifted below him. “What?”

“Do you want a drink?” 

Wow, random. “Um... sure. Why not?” She answered. He pushed himself off her, standing up and walking away from the bed. Six sat up, pulling her boots off before folding her legs and watching Manny. “So, you've been in Novac long?”

“For some time.” His answer was short.

“That's it, huh?” She smiled taking her drink. “Pretty simple.” She studied the contents of the glass, tilting it and watching the alcohol wet the sides. 

“Hey, Six?”

“Yup?” She didn't look up from her cup when she answered him, taking a small taste before coughing loudly. “Well damn! That's some stuff.”

“It's my own recipe.” He sat down across from her, the shake of the bed from his weight causing her to look up. “Look, I'm not looking at getting serious with anyone.”

“Oh?” She raised her eyebrow. “I wasn't trying to be serious, I thought we were just going to have a little fun. I won't be staying in Novac long, as soon as I have my caps I plan on grabbing some supplies and heading for the strip.”

“The strip?” Well damn if that wasn't something he'd had to hear many a days a few years ago. “What's for you on the strip?”

“You'll think I'm crazy.” And hell she might as well be. All this for a stupid chip, no, it wasn't the chip. A drive in her pulled her to seek out this stranger who thought her life was worth less than some dumbass poker chip. 

“Try me.” Manny leaned forward, invading her space to set his glass down on the side table.

Six sighed loudly, setting her glass next to his. “I woke up about a month back, some jackass shot me in the head over a package I was delivering. Apparently I was a courier, lost all my memories thanks to that asshole. Six isn't my name, I just kinda picked it up when I found out from the owner of the Mojave Express that I was courier number six on his list. No name, so he couldn't help me out there. He knew my face though so that was nice, to know someone knew who I was. Said I was one of his best couriers. Gave me some weird information about the shit I was delivering, I was the only one who didn't get my package in on time. He never got payment for mine. Because three assholes tried to kill me for it. Call it curiosity or something from the old me that wants to know why. Maybe just revenge, I don't know for positive yet. I know that I want to hurt him, but maybe that's why they shot me. Maybe I'll just end up dead this time and I won't get back up.”

“Damn, Six.” Manny let out a breath, like he'd been holding it. She'd noticed how his face had dropped when she mentioned her being a courier. 

“Yeah, all I know is his little band has been talking about the strip. Something's there and I hope that's where I'll find them.”

“You got a good look at them?”

“I don't remember a whole lot. The guy who got me was wearing a checkered suit, seems to make him stand out because the moment I mention it people seem to remember him. The other two, well all I remember of them is one had red hair. He watched the man shoot me and he looked... scared. I don't know maybe he was getting off on the whole thing.”

Manny suddenly shook his head before standing up quickly. “Damn it! I told them getting involved with any of the families was a bad idea.” He ran his hands over his face with a groan. “Fucking idiots. I knew they'd get themselves in shit they couldn't get out of.”

“You know them?!” She hurried to her feet, stumbling forward only to catch herself on an old sitting chair. “Manny, do you know them?”

“Look, Six.” He turned to face her. “I don't know the guy who shot you, I mean I met him, yeah. I don't know him like I do the other two. They lost Chance on this bullshit and now they've got you chasing after them. I ain't gonna stop you, Six. Just...”

“What do you know, Manny? Who are they? Why'd they try to kill me over a package?”

“Whoa, look I have no idea what they'd gotten themselves into. Jessup, the red haired one?” He waited until she nodded, letting him know she followed him. “McMurphy is the other guy you met and Chance... Chance died before they even caught up to you. The other guys name is Benny, he's some big shot in Vegas or something. Runs The Tops casino, one of the big guys over one of the families down there. McMurphy said something about a chip, something special about that chip if they gunned you down for it.” So he wasn't lying, she hadn't mentioned the chip and Manny knew about it. Did that make him her enemy? He said he wouldn't stop her, but from the sounds of it these were people he knew and quite well if they'd told him this much. 

Great, she was cornered, she'd came into his room thinking she was going to have a night of fun and run out in the morning without another word. Now here she was with someone who knew the guys that had put her in that shallow grave and fucked over her life. Out of instinct she began to back up, knocking into the night table and sending the drinks to the floor.

“Hey, look” He held his hands up after she flinched the moment he reached out to comfort her. “I ain't gonna do nothing, Six. You're shit is with them and they got themselves into it, whatever you wanna do you're going to do and I won't stop it. They shot you, you wanna shoot them back then that's your choice. Just hear me out a bit, yeah?” He stepped closer to her, slowly reaching out to gently grab hold of both her arms and pull her down to sit with him on the bed. “Hey, take a breath?” He lifted her face with his hand on the under side of her chin. “You don't have to be scared of me.” 

Six took a deep breath, it was shaky, adrenaline running like crazy. She didn't know if she wanted to fight or run, but man it was a struggle to calm her racing heart. “Okay.”

“You good?”

“For now, at least.” 

“Look, they're from a group I use to call my family. The Great Kahns, yeah they aren't the best people. Who is out here, we all do what we have to do. I chose a different life, with the NCR, but they're still okay people. They protect their own and they've been dealt some hard shit. Again, I know you're going to do what you're going to do, just... I don't know.” He picked up her hat from the floor, the card she kept in the band creating a whole story for him now. “If you do find them, hear them out? That is, if they give you the chance?” He tossed the hat over onto the chair before falling back onto his bed. 

Six picked at her arm while she watched him. Why did she feel so uneasy with him now, he wasn't doing anything. Wasn't yelling or making any move to attack her. He'd actually looked a bit hurt that she'd saw him as a threat to her. Against her mind screaming at her, she sat down next to him on the bed. 

{}

The sun warmed Six's back, it wasn't until she made an attempt to move away from the warmth that she realized it was not the sun warming her. The arm that held her tightened and pulled her back against the warmth of the other body. It took a moment before she realized who she laid with, her body relaxing when she remembered it was Manny's bed she was in and who was pressed against her back. 

“Manny?” She spoke softly in an attempt to wake him before she began to sit up. The moment she began to move he jolted upwards with nothing but curses coming out of his mouth.

“Damn it! Boone's going to kill me!” He quickly pulled his boots on, glancing over his shoulder at the girl still sitting behind him. “I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I have to go.”

“No worries.” Six replied, still foggy with sleep.

“There's food and if it ain't anything you like there's a few caps in the dresser. Just head on over to the dino and let Chet know to give my discount.” He stood up and picked up his rifle before coming back to Six and kissing her forehead. “Come say bye before you leave?”

“I will.” She answered, watching him leave the room. 

{}

The night was cold, it chilled up his legs and made the dried brush feel worse against his skin. Vulpes had always thought Nelson had been useless. It did nothing for them just another place he had to foot out to for Caesar. At least Dead Sea had held it, with it being so close to an NCR camp you'd think they' have made an attempt to overtake it. It just showed how weak of an army they really were, barely a handful of Legionnaires remained and the majority of them were sent out daily to harass any soldiers daring or ordered to leave the safety of their camp. He still did not understand why Dead Sea did not simply do away with the camp and be done with it. It wasn't his place to question the man, even if he held rank over him. Let him do as he wished, he could care less, other matters took his attention and with Nelson being so far out it wasn't a priority to him. It was barely a priority to Caesar, not that any of the Legionnaires there knew that. 

The Legionaries hidden on the road way up was a bit surprising, they had sent him new recruits and having them so neatly tucked away was a nice treat for Vulpes. It was even more surprising that they remembered their training and recognized his armor for his rank. Giving him the respect deserving of his status. He made a note to let Caesar know what Dead Sea had been doing with his time here. If anything they'd have well trained men and in the end that's all that mattered. The amount of tribes they've taken in since arriving here had flooded their numbers with inexperience and disobedient men and slaves. The amount of discipline going on was more than he'd ever seen. It made them weak and it irritated him more than anything. He was just glad it had no chance of pouring over into his own men. 

Nelson was all but dead, quiet except for the cries coming from the recently crucified. The smell was something he'd become numb to, it still burned his nostrils but was nothing like it had been the first time he'd been in a Legion camp. Dead Sea stood on the edge of Nelson, tucked between two buildings while he gazed out in the direction of the NCR camp. Vulpes made his way over to the man, glancing over to the two Legion men who stood like guards on either side of the space. 

“Do you beat them?” Vulpes spoke, never announcing himself. 

“More than they deserve.” Dead Sea commented.

“Perhaps we should bring you back and have you deal with the new pups.” 

“There is nothing new to report, Vulpes. The NCR still sits as our neighbors no matter how much we torment them. Have you finally brought orders?” Dead Sea didn't turn, continuing to stare out into the distance. 

“I have no orders for you. I am here to check on your status and nothing more. Caesar will send orders when he wishes to.”

“You have your status.” 

“I'd hold that tongue lest I embarrass you in front of your men. Don't forget where you fall in the line, Dead Sea.”

“I apologize, I forgot my place, Vulpes.” 

“You will hold Nelson as you were instructed to and nothing more. Do not move from this camp. If you wish to tease them with taking their soldiers that is on you. I will inform Caesar of what I've seen. I'm sure he will be pleased that new recruits are behaving the way they are expected to.” He didn't wait for an answer before leaving. 

Short and sweet. His favorite quality of Dead Sea, the man was straight to the point. He hardly ever needed any correcting which made Vulpes' life easier. There was more curious matters that he wanted to put his attentions to. Meeting with his men and relaying the information to them before he tracked down the little courier. She was surely well on her way by now and he had far too little information for his liking.


	4. Chapter 4

Six slowly made her way up the steps of the giant green lizard that held the man she'd spent the night with in its mouth. The door was far from subtle, screaming like it hadn't been opened in centuries. Manny looked over his shoulder casually, giving her a crooked grin when their eyes met. “I was trying not to distract you.” She commented, flinching at the door when it began its awful tune once more on the way to close. 

“Well, plan is now fooled. Consider me distracted.” He turned back to glance down the highway at the slowly approaching trader, its brahmin waddling its load a few steps behind the woman. 

“This all you do?” Six pushed her hat up as she looked down either side of the road. 

“Not the most exciting job, but I prefer it more than any where else.” 

Six groaned looking up at him. “I don't think I'd last a day before I threw myself from this place.” 

Manny laughed while pulling her back by the belt loop on her jeans. “How 'bout you stay away from that edge then?” 

She turned around to face him with a smile. “You asked me to say goodbye so here I am to say goodbye.” Six watched the smile slowly fade away, Manny looking back towards the trader nearing the small town. 

He let out a chuckle with no feeling before speaking, shifting slightly. “Look, I know we've barely known each other a day.” He began, Six looking up at him with curious eyes. “I'm not saying I'm in love or anything like that, but I would like if you came back. For a visit? I don't know, for something.”

Her smile widened more when his eyes caught hers. “I'll probably need supplies before I head down to Vegas. Boulder City is quite the walk from here. Won't want to go straight for the strip without getting a few days of rest.” 

“A few days, huh?” He stepped into her space, Six tilting her head to look up at him. 

“Maybe, I guess I'll have to see just how welcoming Novac can be.” She pushed herself up to her toes to lightly peck his cheek. “I'll see you later, Manny.” She whispered next to his ear before giving him one last smile before leaving. 

()

What a right stupid idea this was.

Six walked backwards, waiting to either trip on the rubble and impale herself on the twisted support beams that scattered Boulder City like decaying bones or be shot in the back of the head by a bunch of tribals with hostages. Like she had a choice, she needed in this rubble pit and the NCR fucks outside wanted their people alive and the Kahns dead. It seemed like an even trade, that was until they'd taken a few shots at her and she'd thrown her arms up in surrender hoping they'd let her in. It'd worked, for the most part anyways. Of course they had wanted her unarmed and now she was slowly walking with her back to the guns that threatened her and her shotgun laying in the open, far from her reach now. She had the knife in her boot, but what the fuck good would that do against the group armed behind her. Might get a lucky blow to someone before she ended up dead in this graveyard. Sure as hell wasn't about to test lady luck once more with getting shot. Ain't no one going to care enough to come in to her rescue, no big ass robot to drag her to some hero to patch her up once more. That was a once in a life time sort of deal. You ain't getting that shit twice. 

Her wrists were suddenly forced down, arms twisted behind her back and a wide chest pressed against her shoulder blades. She kept her eyes forward as she was suddenly hurriedly forced backwards and through the doors of a building. Eyes fought to adjust to the dim lighting, blinking rapidly in an attempt to help. Her body was turned quickly around to face a familiar face, his own eyes going wide after a moment passed and the two understood who the other was.

“Fuck.” Was all that came out of the man's mouth on a breath.

“Oh, it's you.” Six's smile was sinister. “I'd recognize that face anywhere.” 

“How did you... no. Benny shot you. He shot you, I watched him shoot you. You were dead. Fucking grave and all.” He stammered, the others with him looking beyond confused at the exchange.

“I'm a ghost!” Six teased in a sing song voice. “I've come to haunt you! Ooooo.” 

His brow suddenly dipped at her teasing. “Cut it out! Look, I don't know why you're here. I ain't got nothin' to do with what happened.”

“Nothing to do.” Six let out a snort, jerking slightly on the Khan who still held her. “You just, ya know, dug my grave, watched a man shoot me and then buried what you thought was my lifeless body. Had nothing to do with it my ass.” She glared over at him, time for joking passing quickly. 

“That was all Benny!” He stammered. “I just did what I was suppose to get paid to do! I didn't see any reason with killing you, I just wanted to get the hell out of there!” 

“And now you're stuck with me, again.” She tugged once more before looking over shoulder. “Look man, I ain't got any weapons and as much as I think this asshole here deserves it; I don't really see if ending well for me if I jump across that counter. Ease up a bit, damn.”

“Let her go.” The man ordered, waving his hand. 

Six was suddenly pushed forward, hands bolting out in front of her to brace herself on the counter before she collided with it. Her eyes landed on the body tucked away on a blood soaked mattress, the pale face and dead eyes all too familiar. At least one of them hadn't made it out alive, it gave her that at least. 

“I ain't got no beef with you.” The man to her right continued his plea. “Benny is the one you want and he ain't here. He stabbed us in the back when it came time to give us what we was owed.”

Six straightened up, looking once more at the dead man. “Benny do that?” She nodded in direction of where the body lay, causing the other Khan to look sadly at his partner before answering with a nod of his head.

“Look, I ain't gonna say what we did to you was wrong. We were just doing a job, that's it. I ain't got no beef with you and McMurphy didn't have any beef with you. Didn't even know who you was, just that you had some chip that Benny wanted. He paid good so we took the job when he offered. That money could set all of us up right and with the NCR fucks picking us off one by one we didn't have too many options coming our way. Now we ain't got shit and McMurphy is dead and we all about to follow after him. Ain't no way we getting out of this alive, not now. If the NCR don't gun us down you will.” He nodded at her. “Fucked either way I go.”

She stared at him, both of their eyes locked with neither daring to look away like some power trip. He wanted an answer and she was trying to figure out her best course of action. Her conversation with Manny from the night before echoed in her ears, eyes moving back to the guy laying dead on the mattress. “You three stopped to meet up with a man in Novac, Manny?”

“Yeah, I don't know him if that's what you're getting at. One of McMurphy's old pals. Said something about him being a Khan but ain't no Khan in a NCR uniform. Not after the shit they did to us.” 

“Yeah, well maybe you should think twice about that statement you just made. He's a friend of mine and from the way he spoke of your friend there, they were mighty close. Close enough that it had me second guessing my choices here. Doesn't really help you out now though, he's dead and I didn't do it so no guilt can taint me.” 

“I-I can tell you where Benny went!” He stammered, fear painting his face. 

“I know where he went, The Strip. Enough people have told me that's where all y’all were headed to.” 

“Okay, but did you know he leads the Chairman? He's got power in Vegas and he's got that thing that was taken off your body.”

“I know what that was too, a poker chip.” 

“He's planning on taking over The Strip with whatever that thing is.”

“He's going to take over The Strip with a poker chip?” Doubt painted her face. 

“Never seen anything like it. Why would someone have hired you to carry that thing so far? It ain't make sense right? Which means it has to be important to someone and you was headed for Vegas. Put 'em together and that means that chip has got some power on The Strip. Enough that Benny thought the only way to secure it was to kill you. We could've just robbed and left you but he didn't want to do that. He wanted you dead.” He pointed towards the dead Khan, continuing. “It got McMurphy killed and if I hadn't been outside when that shit went down he would've killed me too. That's gotta mean that thing is dangerous enough that he wanted no loose ends.”

“That does make sense.” She remarked, leaning onto her arms braced atop the old counter. 

“Exactly.” He was a bit too excited for Six's tastes. Like he'd just won her over or some shit. Who was she kidding, she couldn't face Manny again if she got in some gun battle with his old tribe. She'd feel like a monster and that was one road she didn't want to go down. It was bad enough his friend had been murdered over some bullshit.

She sighed standing upright. “You have to release your hostages, there is no way they're going to let you just walk out of here. Y’all are about even numbered when it comes to bodies so there is no way you can charge out or they can charge in, but giving you enough of a distraction is your best course of action.”

“You got some sort of plan or something?”

“Let me walk with the hostages. Cause enough of a stir that you and you're little group here can scale the walls while they're more worried about getting their friends out of the danger zone and into safety.”

“You'd do that?”

“If you do it before I change my mind.” She stood up right, folding her arms against her chest. “I don't have a lot of time here if I'm hoping to catch Benny on his way to Vegas, now do I?” She looked towards the door with a sigh before dropping her arms to her side. “The moment we all get through that barricade you better be half way up that wall.”

“Hey!” The man called out to her before she could reach the door, tossing something towards her that she caught more out instinct than anything else. “That there belongs to Benny, when you find him shove it up his ass.” 

()

Six walked next to Jessup along the road, the two of them behind the large group of Kahns. The Khan had been telling her the story of what led him to her and how Benny had turned on McMurphy and his self just before Boulder City. The more he told the more she realized that this Benny was as scummy as they came. A real asshole, as Jessup put it. Jessup on the other hand seemed to be on the up and up for the most part. He was apart of the whole shooting her and burying her in a shallow grave, but the poor guy had been apologizing since she saved his hide. It was unexpected. 

“You gonna kill Benny?” Jessup stopped on the side of the road while the other Kahns crossed over to a dirt path. 

“I don't know now, I was hell bent on killing you and your friend. Things changed though and I'm not too heart broken over it.”

Jessup laughed. “Well I didn't shoot you in the head.”

“True, but you were just as guilty. I'm doing this more as a favor to a friend.”

“Thank you're friend for me then.”

Six gave a nod of her head before walking away from the Kahns and following the road. 

“Kill him, Six! Don't give the fucker a chance to speak!” Jessup called after her.

She waved her hand in dismissal, the guilt of not going in the opposite direction towards Manny. She couldn't face him, couldn't tell him his friend was dead. At least not until she hunted Benny down and dealt with the situation herself. Then and only then could she look him in the eye and tell him that his friend had been betrayed and left to rot in the corpse of city.  
()

Four days. Four days she'd been walking in the heated sun that soaked through her clothes. Her feet hurt and she was covered in dirt. A hot bath, like that would ever happen, a drink, food and clean clothes sounded like paradise right now. Yet the moment she stepped through the gates and was greeted by a city thrown into chaos was when that hope drifted away. It took her an hour just to make her way through the dump and to the gates of New Vegas.

“What?”

“Submit to a credit check or present your pass.”

“Pass? What pass?” 

“Don't bother.” A voice came from behind her. “They are not going to let you through that gate. Not now at least.” 

Six turned around to find a well dressed man.

“If you push the issue you'll end up like he did.” The man nodded towards a body, mangled by the robots. “He thought he'd ignore their requests and my warning. It did not end well for the poor boy.” 

“Great.” Six sighed, walking away from the robot. 

“There's plenty of work to be found here, I suggest you take a walk over to The Kings. I'm sure they'd have some muscle work that needs doing. If not try the Atomic Wrangler, you're pretty enough that I bet James would put you to work.”

“Thanks.” Six spoke as she walked past the man.

Finding the Kings wasn't the hardest thing in the world. The large building with their name broadcast in bright neon lights kind of gave it away. She'd seen such a statement before with the NCR's giant statues in the outpost. Nothing painted a brighter target on your back than that shit and here she was once again putting herself somewhere she didn't belong. It'd become a reoccurring event, hadn't it? Since she woke up in the ass crack of no where special. 

The music that poured out when she pushed open the door greeted her like a bullet. Hitting her ears and tearing into her skull. Little did she know how insane the tune would soon drive her. 

The man who stood like a guard at the door caught her eyes and smiled, pushing off the wall and approaching her as she neared, eyes wandering down her front. 

“Not everyday something like you wanders in?” He commented.

“Are you the leader of The Kings? I'm looking for some way into the strip.”

“No reason for you to head onto the strip, baby.” 

“Look” Six narrowed her eyes, looking up at the man that now stood in front of her. “I'm not in the mood to play chase the kitty cat with you. I ain't putting nothing out there for you, I just want to speak to the boss of your little gang.” 

“Pacer!” One of the men who looked almost identical called out from behind him. “You know The King doesn't like it when you fuck with guests.” 

“Shut it.” The man who Six could only guess was named Pacer snapped his fingers in the direction of the other member. 

Six slipped passed Pacer, choosing to speak with the other man in favor of dealing with this idiot. “Can you let The King know I wish to speak with him? Only for a moment?”

“He's busy.” Pacer barked out, grabbing her arm before she could get far. 

Six jerked herself from his hold. “I'm not speaking to you, dick.”

“I'm speaking to you, bitch.” He took hold of her again pulling her backwards.

“Pacer!” A loud voice had the man stilling, releasing her arm in the process before turning and storming away. 

“Asshole.” Six spoke under her breath, watching the man make his way out the front doors. She felt the presence of someone beside her before the voice spoke again, this time less angry and less loud.

“Ignore him.” 

“I intend to.” 

“Come join me, I'll have them get you something to drink.”

The man, Six had learned, was the leader of this gang. They ran all of Freeside, protection, food, water, drugs, anything you needed they had and they charged. Hell, they'd even walk you though the city while you shopped as long as you had caps to pay them. She'd learned just how much power they had in this little town before the strip. The followers had been mentioned more than once, The King seemed to have a sort of fondness for them. 

“I'm looking for work then, if you can't get me through the gates.” Six spoke after the last hour of listening to the ins and outs of Freeside. 

The King looked over the rim of his glass at her before setting it down on the table. “I might have some jobs for you to do here and there. You're going to be here a long time if you're lookin' to pay the credit check.” 

“Well, at this point I have much of a choice.”


	5. Chapter 5

“You keep coming in here so often and people are going to start to talk.” 

Six smiled up at the young doctor she'd grown close to over the months she'd been doing work in Freeside. Less than noble work as evidence by her bloodied knuckles. “They're probably already talking.” 

“Gossiping like old women.”

“I'd bet caps on it.”

“If only they knew you were coming in for legitimate reasons and not just because of my beautiful face.” 

“Who says I don't come in here to admire your face?” 

“Well it's certainly not your face that's being admired.”

“Ouch, Arcade. That's a low blow.” She pushed the doctor lightly before standing up. Their joking had been happening often after the first few visits to him. He'd become her first close friend in Freeside and he wasn't after anything with her. She wasn't even his type which made him safe to her, she didn't have to worry about being alone with him so much. The polar opposite of Pacer who not only spoke to her as if she were beneath him but was constantly grabbing at her. She was tired of hearing the foul things he'd whisper to her, how he got the women he did was beyond her. “Thanks for fixing me up.” Six made a tight fist and relaxed her fingers. 

“Good as new.” Arcade crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Now let's try to not end up back in here before the night is through, yeah?”

“But I'd miss you.” She teased, pushing his chin up with her good hand. 

“Drinks tonight at the Wrangler?” 

“Wouldn't miss it for the world.” Six smiled while placing her hat back on her head and stepping out of the tent inside the fort. 

Freeside had become a nice calm since she began work here. The Kings had gained better control over the area, a sort of police force if you will. A tainted police force but it was better none the less. At least you were less likely to be shot for simply walking around. Six slid between the heavy doors of the Mormon Fort and back out onto the streets of Freeside. She still needed to check in with The King, a daily task that he had her do for some odd reason. He'd feed her, ask about her day, that sort of thing. At first she thought it was some sort of courtship behavior, now she thought it more out of his own loneliness. Pacer had been off doing god knows what for sometime and the others treated The King different. Hard to get close to someone when they treat you like some holy goddamn figure. 

She stepped through the doors of the all too familiar building, of course Pacer was no where to be found as was the usual. The singing coming from the dining area was making its way out into the entrance of the building. Songs she'd heard repeated so much that they made her want to find Benny and have him put another bullet in her, for good. Yet she put on a forced smile and took to the dining area and towards the man sitting alone with the dog at his side. 

“Sorry, took a job for James.” She gave the excuse for her lateness while pulling the empty chair out from the table and taking her usual seat. “Didn't see Pacer on my way in? Hope he's not out there causing you grief.”

“What was the job?” The King completely ignored her remark. Speaking ill of Pacer was the one thing he'd always avoid, no matter how much trouble that stupid man caused everyone. 

“Someone owed him caps, with his new selection in full roll out I guess people are coming in with packed pockets. He raised the prices and some weren't too happy about it and decided to skip out on their tab.” 

The King nodded like he got the idea that it wasn't something he was going to want a full detail on. It didn't conflict with her business here, she'd made sure of that. 

“There was a gentleman asking after you earlier.” 

“Uh oh.” She took a drink from the glass, of course it was wine. It was always wine just like someone was about to step out with their dinner. Food that no one else would be eating if they were anywhere else in Freeside. “Never good when someone comes here looking for me.”

“He looked like someone straight off the strip. Stood out.”

“The strip?” What the hell would anyone from the strip want with her. “Did he say who he was?”

“No, just asked if you were available.” 

“What'd he look like?”

“Fella in a brown suit. Clean.”

So not Benny, at least there was that. “Weird, I haven't spoken to anyone in a brown suit.” 

Like a pattern that she was all too familiar with, their food was delivered to them. Fresh carrots that still let off their heat and brahmin steak. She'd take Pacer's place any day for the food and drinks that came along with it. Yet like a bell had chimed that his name had crossed her mind, he made his rare appearance. 

“You can head out little courier.” Pacer remarked as he fell into a seat at the table with them. “Don't need you to hold my place any longer.”

“She is not 'holding your place', Pacer. I'm enjoying dinner and some music with her.” The King glared at the man from across the table.

“Whatever.” Pacer sneered, leaning back in the chair. “Doesn't matter anyways. Some square is here asking for you. Something about a job. If you'd rather stay here and get drunk, then fucked that's up to you.” 

“Fuck you, Pacer.” Six snapped her head towards him as she pushed herself up from her chair, both hands anchored on the table. 

“I don't take any man's seconds, Courier.”

“Well, then, I guess that takes me off your list. I am far from being a virgin.” Or so she hoped, hell she could be for all she knew.

“Enough, Pacer.” The King pointed at the man, face twisted with annoyance. “Six, go see what this visitor of yours wants. I will keep this animal from your plate.” 

The sound of the two arguing followed her out of the room, bleeding out into the main room until the doors shut behind her. Only the dull sound of the live show making its way through. Over in the corner of the room stood a man in a clean suit, his hat tipped forward with his head while he looked out of the aged glass of the window. That had to be her man, he fit the bill of whoever had come asking after her earlier. Trying his luck again and this time catching her mid meal, the bastard. Whatever, she still had drinks with Arcade, at least there she could get something to fill her stomach. Six knew damn well that Pacer had likely already set in on her plate. 

“Were you looking for me?” Six spoke when she stood in front of the man.

“I've heard a lot about you.” The stranger commented, still not looking at her. “Fabled tales some say, while others claim to have witnessed you in action.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Six sighed, she was in no need for long speeches, just tell her the damn job and let her be done with it. This man made her uneasy. “They said you might have a job for me?”

He turned to look at her, blue, almost steel colored eyes studied her from under the shadow of the hat. “No, no job. I simply wished to see your face.”

“Are you here to try to kill me? Someone pay you to take me out or something?”

“No, not here to harm you in anyway. Simple curiosity is all. I look forward to seeing you on the strip, Courier Six.” He smiled at her, something screaming at her that she knew this man. A lost memory perhaps, she knew she'd seen that smile before. 

Six watched him walk away and out the doors, stunned into silence by the encounter. Her body wanted to flee, wanted a fight, torn between two. Yet she just watched him go, the words replaying in her mind. Maybe he was there to kill her and was waiting for her to be away from The Kings. No, there was plenty of times that she wasn't with The Kings, when she walked the streets alone or cut through an ally to cut time short. If he was out to kill her why would he come inside her haven and speak to her. “To look me in the eye?” She asked herself, the words Benny had uttered before he'd shot her in the head. Was that what this was? Benny? Had Benny heard how close she was to him and decided to let someone take care of the problem for him.

“Wait!” Six called out, hurrying down the steps of the school. 

The man stopped suddenly, slowly turning around to face her. 

Great, well here she was with nothing to stay. Just standing in front of some guy, staring up at him. Why had she chased after him? To convince him not to kill her? Yeah right, no way could she match whatever Benny had paid this man. She didn't even have enough caps to get on the strip let alone buy off an assassin. 

“Look for me on the strip, Vault 21. I will wait.” The man spoke coolly, like she hadn't just ran up on him awkwardly.

Six watched him walk towards the strip, the robots making no move to stop the man and even opening the gate for him like a welcomed guest. The whole thing left her confused. At least she'd have a story for Arcade, he'd get a kick out of this. That was for damn sure.

((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

“You think some man is out to finish the job that this Benny guy couldn't and you want to chase after him?” Arcade looked at her like she was the stupidest person to ever walk this ravaged land. “You take a rough hit to the head today?” 

“I don't think he works for Benny. Okay, I hope he doesn't work for Benny.” Yeah, she sounded just as idiotic to herself. This, this right here is why she'd grown so close to Arcade. Her stupid ass couldn't keep herself safe, hell, she was barely keeping herself alive. It was a bit ridiculous, she knew that and yet her curiosity was screaming. 

All Arcade could do was shake his head and drink his whiskey. Which was saying something that his voice wasn't because he hated whiskey. 

“I know, okay?” She sighed, running her hands down her face. “I know it's the stupidest shit I could ever do, but what else am I suppose to do. He seemed so familiar.”

“Yeah, he probably tried to kill you at some point.” Arcade countered. He had a point though, that wasn't that far down the list. The old man had mentioned back in Primm that someone had refused a job when they saw her name, maybe this was the guy. But god damn her if she didn't want to know why, and if this was the guy then he'd be the one to tell her what it was all about. What sore wound she'd left. Six could only hope that it wasn't so sour that he'd gun her down for it.

She played with the lip of her cup, running her fingers in a circle around it. “What if he knows something, Arcade? What if he knows who I was, what I was doing? What if he can put the pieces back for me?”

“Look, Six.” Arcade sighed. “I've told you that the chances of you gaining your memory back is slim to none. We don't have the type of medical staff here in the wastes to help you. Your past is your past. What would you do if you didn't like the person you use to be? What happens when you don't like the choices or mistakes that person made? Leave it alone.”

“You don't understand, Arcade. I've been walking blind since I woke up in Goodsprings, this guy might have answers for me. You wouldn't want to know about yourself? If a part of you was taken, you wouldn't want it back?”

“No. Life in this place is short enough, all that matters is here and now. You're doing a lot of good for Freeside, hell even for the Followers. Why does it matter who you were? It won't change who you are now, and I like who you are now.”

“I just...” Six sighed, letting her hand fall onto the counter with a loud thud that shook the liquid in the glasses. “I have to know.” She whispered so softly that Arcade picking it up surprised her.

“You're going to go no matter what I say, I'm not dense. It won't stop me from repeatedly reminding you that this is a very bad idea.” 

“It might be, but the only way I will know is if I go and speak to him. I wanted on the Strip to begin with, it just so happens that I now have another reason to get in there.” Six picked up her glass, throwing her head back and finishing off her whiskey. 

“Nothing I say is going to change your mind, is it?” 

“Nope.” 

Arcade sighed. “Well, the least I can do is save you some money.”

“Yeah?” Six turned her head towards him, interested in what he offered. “Some secret way onto the strip?” 

“In a way, I guess. Ralph can make you a passport, a pretty good one at that. Good enough to get by the robots.”

“Yeah? And how much is this going to cost me?”

“Half the credit check, he'd probably do it cheaper just for you. You've done a lot to make life a little easier than usual.” 

Six smiled over at the blonde haired man. “I don't know what I'd do without your helpfulness.”

“Yeah, too bad you don't take it when you should.” His brow came together while I spoke. “Like when you're walking into a trap.”

“We don't know if it's a trap.”

“I'd bet money on it being a trap.”

“I'd take that bet and double it. I didn't sense any trouble.”

“Says the woman who was shot in the head and then proceeded to chase down the man who pulled the trigger after she was pulled out of a shallow grave.” 

Six tucked her arm under Arcade's resting her head on his shoulder. “It'll make a great story one day.”

“Yeah, one day.” 

Ralph stood from behind the counter, pulling his shirt straight as he did. “Hey there, Six.”

“Hey!” Six smiled, pulling the door to the shop shut behind her. 

“Mick is in the back, a new shipment came in the other day. Sure he saved some of the best for ya.” Ralph leaned on to one of the counters as Six walked towards him.

“Actually, I heard that you could make me a passport to get on the strip.” She stated, if she'd asked he'd just lie. Deny that he'd ever done such a thing.

“And who told you that?” He cocked an eyebrow up in question.

“Well I can't tell you that.” She teased, folding her arms atop of the counter between Ralph's. “Then I wouldn't have anyway to learn all your secrets. So how much for one? I was told half the credit check, so how about five-hundred?”

“You're well informed.” 

“I try to be.”

“The price is usually a thousand caps upfront. Most the people wanting them haven't done what you did tho, so I'll drop it to three seventy-five.”

Six smiled brightly. “That would be much appreciated.” She could do three seventy-five. Hell she could have done five-hundred but it'd be at the cost of a few more jobs.

“Need a day to do it though.”

“I can wait a day while you work your magic.”


	6. Chapter 6

It felt a bit like stealing from Ralph now that she thought about it, she'd felt a bit guilty offering five-hundred and then for him to turn around and counter offer her less. Well, it was much appreciated. She wasn't exactly rolling in caps at the moment, nor had she ever been since waking up. She'd get a few hundred and end up losing it rather quickly. Sure, lately, she had a steady income coming from multiple places. The Kings, Van Graffs, the Wrangler and even a few escort jobs. Legit escort jobs, actually escorting people who had the caps or passes around Freeside or to the strip's gate. If she'd been less moral she would have taken their caps by force but that just wasn't her way. Sure she'd been tempted, but that was all it was, silly little scenarios within her head. Six would never act on it, sometimes she wished she would though. Make her life a hell of a lot easier. 

“Hey!” Simon yelled out to her from the side of the door, face hard with annoyance. “Quit spacin' out!”

“Calm down, Simon. Ain't no one been over this way in three hours.” He could really get on her nervous when he was in one of his moods. Six hated when he'd get that stick too far up his own ass and begin complaining about every little thing. The two of them were not such a large defense, anyone who could push pass them was going to be met with a whole shit load of firepower the moment they stepped through that door. They'd have a better chance going through the roof than attempting to kick in the front fucking door. But hell if Simon ever took that into account when he was on one. 

Six turned just enough to get a better view of the street behind her, only one person stood at the back, closer to the gate that cut her off from everything that was not Freeside. Too dark to get a good look at who ever it was, more than likely some junkie or dealer. Didn't matter anyways, as long as they weren't touching Simon's fucking door. 

The night passed by slowly, usually the traffic coming in and out was steady enough to make the time move at a quicker pace. Tonight though it'd been dead, quieter than it ever had been since she started working the door with Simon. He didn't even provide any entertainment, wasn't much of a talker. Simon would rather stand in silence with his back straight and head on a swivel. The man acted like someone would drop down in a fucking vertibird just to get inside the place with a gun. He took his job way too damn serious. 

Six sighed loudly, falling back against the brick wall. If it kept up like this she was more likely to fall asleep than anything else. Like on cue, Pacer rounded the corner, a cigarette rested between his lips lighting up his face in red. Usually he'd be the last person she'd ever want to converse with, but with the boredom she was left facing Pacer was a well wanted distraction. A thought she never would have seen herself having. Six pushed off the wall with her back, taking a few steps forward until Pacer met her just at the curb. 

“Chasing after Gloria again tonight?” She teased, knowing full well he was the last person that woman wanted in her store. Hell it'd been the first rule Simon had filled her in on, no Pacers aloud. Didn't matter if he was there to make a purchase or not, he was not allowed inside for any reason whats so ever. It'd been something she had enjoyed every once in awhile. Knocking Pacer back while standing between him and something he wanted. Here she was the boss, he did as she said and she became a brick wall between him and Gloria. Oh man had she enjoyed pushing that button every time he came. Yet he still came like clock work, sometimes every night, or every other night. Hell sometimes he'd have enough control to not come for a whole week, but whatever that girl did to him he still returned in a failed attempt to get through those god damn doors. Never worked, probably never would work, Six came to realize that Pacer just didn't care. Pacer did not like to be told no and that is exactly what had happened, he'd been told no and then Gloria forced him to accept the no. No matter how much he fought it.

“Well lookie here.” He commented, stopping in front of her. “Not trying to take my place tonight? Usually The King doesn't like letting his groupies loose for very long.”

“Aw, Pacer is jealous.” Six's tone was mocking. 

“I have plenty of women jumping into my bed, no reason to keep the same ones around.”

“I wasn't talking about The King, I was talking about me. Sounds like you're more upset over the fact that I am spending more time with him than you are.” 

“You're nothing more than a wet hole for his dick. Don't think you can ever take my place.” 

“You do choke on his cock better than any of us ever could.” 

Pacer stepped onto the lip of the curb knocking Six back with his chest. Almost immediate someone pulled him back, knocking the man to the ground. The stranger stepped in front of her in an almost protective manner, his large frame acting as a shield. She leaned to the side looking up towards the man's face. 

“I suggest you move on Pacer and stop harassing my guards.” Jean-Baptiste ordered in a strict voice.

“I can handle-”

“Shut it up, Six.” He looked over his shoulder at her, catching Simon moving towards them. “Make sure Pacer finds his way away from here.” 

“Come on.” Simon aimed his rifle down at the ego wounded King. “You heard him, lets go.” 

Pacer shot Six a look of hatred before pushing himself onto his feet and walking away with defeat. 

“It's Pacer.” She motioned towards the pair walking away after Jean-Baptiste turned his attention towards her. “I could have handled him just fine.” 

He ignored her protests, instead shoving a tightly wrapped package into her chest. “You're a courier, I have another delivery for you to make.”

“Tonight was my last night here, I told you that earlier.”

“Well, I requested it before the end of the night.” 

Her eyes narrowed with irritation. “I doubt you would be delivering within Freeside.”

“Of course not.” He suddenly reached out, taking hold of her face under her chin. Fingers tightly gripping her jaw when she made to pull away from him. 

Six wrapped her fingers around his wrist. “What the hell are you doing?” 

His free hand caught her wrist and forced her arm behind her back, leaving the other one to fight against the hold he had on her face. The space between them closed quickly until Jean had her backed into the wall, the aged brick digging into the exposed part of her forearm. 

“What about you does he find so curious?” His voice was quiet, so quiet that she thought she misheard him. 

“What?” 

He suddenly released her, kicking the package back towards her as he walked away. “The package goes to Cottonwood Cove, the contact will meet you on the docks.” 

“I have other things to do before I'm taking this clear the fuck down there, Jean!”

“Don't care how long it takes you, contact won't care either. He'll know when you're on your way.” 

The fuck was that suppose to mean? 'He'll know when you're on your way.' If that wasn't the most ominous thing she'd ever heard. Whatever, she'd done his stupid jobs before. Either way, it could wait. She was going to have her pass in the morning and as soon as it was in her hand she was walking through that gate and onto the strip. Fuck him and his damn demands, Jean could wait until her business was done with Benny. 

Six took her spot back in front of the door, turning the small package back and forth in her hands. It was much smaller than his usual deliveries. Most the time it was her and a few other hires with a brahamn packed with weapons. A walking target for raiders, all they needed was the fucking bulls-eye. Strange that he was sending along something so small with just her. Whatever, didn't matter. At least at the moment it didn't matter. 

Simon returned without a word, taking up his spot across from her and continuing the night in silence until the sun started to peak and they were both relieved. Six headed over to the Mormon Fort, not wanting to deal with anything Pacer had in mind as payback. It was her last hours in Freeside and damn her if she was going to deal with that man. At least in the fort Arcade would let her get a few hours at the least of sleep. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“I appreciate you wanting to come with me, but no way am I buying you a pass. I barely had enough caps to get mine.” Six walked with Arcade down the broken street towards the large gate. 

“What makes you think I need any of your caps to buy a pass?” Arcade argued, glancing towards a group of Kings walking by them. 

“I know that the Fort doesn't take payments, which means that the caps that you do get are scarce.” Six took his hand, lacing her fingers between his. “I'll sneak you in the first chance I get.”

“You haven’t made it inside yet and you're already making a plan to get yourself thrown out.” Arcade gave a squeeze to her hand. “So what's your plan? I hope you don't plan on going after that bastard by yourself.”

“I haven't thought it through completely yet.” Six laid her head against his arm, watching the gates draw closer to them. 

“Not that you'll listen to what I have to say, but I think you should figure out the best way to approach him, Six. I also think that you could use some back up in case things go south. So sneaking me pass that gate should be the first thing on your list. Don't let your emotions get the better of you because if they do, I won't be there to keep you alive. There's not a thing I can do on this side.”

She sighed before giving him an answer. “I'll try to remember that.”

“Just don't go anywhere near him until you have everything laid out in front of you. If you keep quiet he's not going to have any idea that you're on the strip. He thinks your dead and that will be the biggest mistake he makes. Dead men don't walk, nor do they seek revenge.” 

The two of them came to a stop, looking towards the securitron blocking the way. It'd be the first time Six had really been on her own in a while, she'd gotten use to having the blonde doctor around as a backup. He wasn't the greatest shot, but that didn't matter when he was her own walking and functioning auto-doc. It wasn't just that either, he'd become her first real friend. Walking away from that willingly was proving to be more tough than she thought it would ever be. Getting fat and lazy in Freeside just wasn't an option though, she needed to see this through. 

Six wrapped her arms around Arcade, resting her chin on his shoulder and closing her eyes. It could be their last goodbye for all either of them knew and she was going to make sure that if it did come to that, that she'd get a proper one. Like picking up on her own thoughts, Arcade hugged her tightly. 

“You'll be fine as long as you use common sense.” He remarked with a sarcastic tone.

“Not really my strongest trait.”

“If you die, I'll strangle your ghost.”

“That would be interesting to see.” She teased, stepping back just enough to see his face. 

“Be good and don't start without me?” It came out more like a plea, wanting a promise from her he prayed she would keep. 

All Arcade received was a nod before she took a deep breath and stepped away from him.

“Love ya, Six!” He called out to her as she walked towards the robot, passport in hand.

She smiled back to him over her shoulder. “I love you too.” 

It was quieter than she thought it would be. Not so full of sin either. The streets were scarcely populated, a few soldiers here, some scantly clad women calling out to the few people who walked by them there. Seemed there were more robot guards than there were people. Maybe it was just too early, it seemed louder on the other side of Freeside. Many of times she had walked by the border between the strip and Freeside, the laughter, calls and music painted an entirely different scene. Looking at it from this side just made it seem insanely dull. Six dug into her pocket on her jeans, pulling out the crumpled note Ralph had gave her that morning when she picked up her pass. 

'Stay away from the Omertas'  
Okay, she didn't really know who the Omertas were. Six stepped off the road onto the walkway when a securitron zipped past her in a hurry. She collected herself before looking back down at the paper. 

'Look for Vault 21 near the North side of the strip.' 

Vault 21, Six looked up towards the casinos tucked away towards the North side. It wasn't any help, she couldn't get a good read from the signs further up the road. Whatever, if she couldn't find this Vault Ralph spoke of she'd just have to spend the night back at the fort. It wasn't like her pass was a one day use. At least she hoped it wasn't. Six pulled her pack back into place on her shoulder while she walked, the large buildings catching her eye. It caused her to wonder if she'd come here before losing her memory, had she walked the streets, talked to people, rented rooms, ate and gambled away her caps here. Would there be someone that would remember her face? Call her out by name only to have her ignore them? Perhaps they'd have answers for who she use to be, what she use to stand for. Surely with her being a courier she had to set foot on the strip every once in awhile.

The large sign with 21 caught her eye, a quaint building sat beneath it. It looked much too small for a vault, not that she could judge much. She hadn't see any vault since waking up, it'd be her first and she was already judging it harshly. 

“Oh hello!” An over-excited voice greeted her the moment she stepped through the door, much too cheery for her liking. “I've never seen your face before! First time on the strip?”

“Uh, it is.” Six answered while pushing the door behind her shut.

“I'm Sarah and this is my hotel, just a tiny bit of a casino.” The blonde haired woman laughed, coming from around the counter with her hand extended.

Six took it, giving it a firm shake. “I'm Six.”

“Now that's a name I've heard before. The courier, right?”

“Yes!” Six immediately perked up. Some one did know her, granted it wasn't her name but Nathan had been the first one to call her courier six, he was the reason she took Six as a name. This woman also knew she was the sixth courier. They had to have met at some point for her to know that, right? It wouldn't hurt to ask at the very least. “Do we know each other?”

Sarah laughed with a shake of her head, crushing Six's dreams quickly. “No, I was told a young woman in a cowboy hat with a six of clubs named Six would come by for a room.” 

Ralph. It had to be Ralph, that must have been why he wanted her to come to this specific place. He must have pre paid for a room. “I'm looking for someone, he mentioned he would be staying here. I never got his name, average height, brown suit with a matching hat, blue eyes.”

“Oh, do you not know him?”

“We didn't speak much, no.”

“How odd.”

“I'm afraid I am a bit out of your equation here.” This chick was confusing as fuck and why was she looking at Six like she was here to cause trouble. 

“Look, I understand that I cannot stop this sort of thing from happening and he did pay more than our going rate, but we are not the Gomorrah.” Her face had become stern, annoyed even. Hip jutted out to rest her hand on like Six was about to be scolded for spilling tea on the new rug. 

“I don't know what that is.”

“The whore hotel.” Sarah whispered, like even the mention of the fact would cause her customers to begin throwing caps around, start fucking on the damn pool tables. 

“Did you just assume I'm a whore?” Six's eyebrow quirked up, this was going to be fun. Some innocent little vault dweller, she'd heard all the stories from Doc Mitchell. What it was like for those fresh out the vault, how the world seemed like one giant playground for sin. Even better that this girl seemed as innocent as they could come. 

“No! I mean, why would he pay for your room if he was not looking for.... that.” She motioned towards Six's crotch. 

“Kindness, maybe? He never said anything about sex, I'm sure I would remember that. How rude of you to assume that the gentleman who was kind enough to make sure I'd have a safe, warm bed to lie in was after nothing more than what's beneath my pants. That's rather crude, is it not?” Six crossed her arms in front of her, playing the offended card. “You are rather rude, Sarah. And have quiet the dirty imagination.” 

“No! I...” Sarah sighed in defeat, her hand dropping to hang at her side. “I didn't mean to offend.”

“Offend you have.” Six turned her face up and away, playing the cards that Sarah had dealt to her with perfection. “I don't think I will be returning once I've met with this gentleman. I'll be sure to inform him of how rude the owner of this hotel is to new guests. I'm sure there is some where more accommodating on the strip that we may meet at next time to discuss trade terms.”

“I'm so sorry, had I known you were with the Crimson Caravans I would have never...”

“Oh, so only Crimson Caravan gets your respect.” Whatever the hell that was, could have swore she'd heard the name before. Whatever, didn't matter, at this point she was headed down the right track for free food and free fucking booze. 

“No, of course not!!” Sarah was on full damage control now, just where Six needed her. The whole thing came so naturally, she was playing Sarah like a fiddle. 

“And now I am expected to spend my caps on your drinks and your food after I was just insulted for simply stepping foot inside your vault 21 and asking after my associate.” Had she asked for him? No, Sarah had brought him up hadn't she. Whatever, the chick seemed way to distracted to remember that. Or so Six hoped. 

“They'll all be on the house, yours and the gentleman's for as long as your stay.” Like a fiddle. Damn she was good at this. 

“I would like to be shown my room, this whole ordeal has been exhausting. Frankly I'd rather just be away from it all.”

“Of course!” Sarah suddenly became all smile, pulling Six by her hand. “It's this way.”


	7. Chapter 7

The warm water was something straight out of heaven. Washing away the filth that clung to her skin. It was the first time she'd ever stayed any where with running water, first time taking a shower like this. The Kings had water, but it didn't come out like this. They didn't really hand it out just to be wasted on dumping all over yourself. She was lucky if they gave her a few bottles a day. This seemed almost mad, but damn if it didn't feel amazing. 

Feeling beyond guilty, Six decided she'd had enough and stepped out of the warm embrace of the water and onto the cold, hard floor. It sent a shiver up her spine and faster than a gecko she had her towel wrapped around her, headed for the rug in front of the bed. She'd sent her clothes with Sarah, another perk of being accused of prostitution apparently. She was getting a free cleaning and patch job to go along with everything else. Not that Six was even offended in any sort of way, it wasn't the first time someone mistook her for a whore and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. At least this time it wasn't some drunk trying negotiate a cheap fuck behind some garbage barrels. 

Six picked her bag from the floor, setting it on the bed to dig for something at least half way decent to wear. Wasn't like she planned on going any where soon. Last night had left her exhausted, she'd spent the majority of the few hours she'd set aside for some sleep playing with Jean's package. Not that package, a legit package. She'd been tempted to open it, just for a peak until her mind had begun racing through scenarios of what exactly could be hiding in there. Since then it'd been tucked in her bag, hidden under bandages and extra bits she'd collected over the months. Thing was going to get lost in there with all that junk taking up space.

She pulled out an extra pair of jeans and a decent enough button up shirt, there weren't exactly dresses hidden away in there. No chance that she was about to take what few caps she had left and spend them on some fancy dress just to wear to this meeting. She didn't even know who this man was, why waste caps on something so trivial? She'd come to regret that later. 

The door to her room opened quickly, the sound of chatter, clink of glass and dinnerware echoed through the halls. It seemed extremely loud in here, it must have been unbearable to be trapped in a place like this where everyone could hear exactly what you were doing. Six pulled her hair up into rather messy ponytail. She was already late as it was, no time to doll herself up in the mirror. There wasn't even time to dry her hair, a quick run through with her fingers to do her best at clearing it from tangles was the best it got. 

She rounded the corner and stepped into the lively cafeteria, walls painted red, a black and white checkered floor. Looked as if it'd been pulled right out of one of those magazines from before the war, even had the same machines. They seemed to even work by the staff that was using them. It was interesting to say the least. 

Six scanned the tables, wasn't going to be exactly easy finding a man she'd never met. Like right on cue, Sarah popped up behind her. She was lucky Six didn't act on instinct at that very moment or she would have been on the floor bleeding the moment she'd grabbed the courier's arm. 

“I've been waiting for you!” Sarah exclaimed happily, like earlier had never even happened. 

“I was making an attempt to clean up, but I just now realize how under dressed I am compared to everyone else.” The women with clean dresses, some that even sparkled. Men in well-fitted suits with hats to match. 

“I think you look great.”

Coming from the woman in a skin tight, blue suit that showed off everything. Sure the jeans fit just right, but the shirt was old, with stains she'd never be able to get out, and to top it off it wasn't even a woman's shirt. It was checkered, red and much too large for her body. Six shook her head, being jealous of how all the other women looked didn't mean a thing, she wasn't here for a date. 

“So who is this man I'm meeting, Sarah?” 

“He didn't give me his name personally, but he did check in under the name Thomas. He said he'd been here many times, but the Thomas I know as a regular is not him. I imagine he's a friend.”

“Isn't that a little strange to you?”

“Lots of strange things happen here on the strip.” She came to a stop before pointing towards a table with a lone man looking out one of the large windows onto the halls where people walked by the small area. “There he is.”

Six walked pass Sarah, not saying another word, she'd actually forgotten she'd even been with her. The man looked towards her, almost like he sensed her approach. She couldn't see his eyes beneath the shadow of his hat. What was she suppose to do? Say something? She didn't know the guy's name. Would it be weird if she just sat down and waited for him to speak? What if he never did and they both just sat there in silence, that would be some awkward shit. 

“Sit.” He commanded, like she was some mutt to be controlled. Fuck her if she didn't sit. The tone he gave to her was demanding and she didn't want to find out what would happen if she didn't sit like he said.

Six slid across the seat until she was sitting across from him. 

“Order what you please.” He looked back towards the window when a young woman came, notepad held in her hand.

“Can I just get a beer? Oh, and maybe something light to eat? Whatever seems to be the most popular here. Thanks.” Six smiled up at the girl before she hurried away with her order. “Is there a reason I'm here?”

He slowly looked back towards her. “I told you to meet me here and you did.”

“Just to buy me dinner?” Her eyebrow arched, arms coming to fold on the table in front of her. She'd never had someone do this just for dinner. Not that she could remember anyways. The King simply asked and Manny, well, they hadn't got to that point. She'd already shoved her tongue down his throat before the first few hours. 

“Among other things.”

Other things? The hell was that suppose to mean? “What other things?”

“Why did you not go straight after Benny? That is why you are here.”

He knew about Benny. Son of a bitch, she knew this shit smelled fishy from the very beginning. “So you know Benny?”

“I know of him, yes. We have not met face to face, he does not know who I am.”

“I don't know who you are.” 

“We've met before. In a small town.”

He knew her from before? “I recently had an unfortunate accident, I don't remember much about what happened before the whole accident.”

“You're speaking about the incident with Benny? When he shot you and left you for dead?”

“You know about that too?”

“Word travels quickly here. It doesn't take long before everyone knows, especially when you leave a trail to follow, such as you have.” 

The man pushed his caps across the table a second before the young woman arrived with a plate of some battered and fried meat along with a cold beer. She couldn't remember the last time she had cold beer. “So, you've followed me?” Six asked after having a drink from her glass. 

“Would you find it strange if I said I had?”

“Uh, yes. Yes I would find it strange.” She popped one of the fried pieces into her mouth, watching the man across the table watch her.

“Excuse me.” Sarah suddenly appeared, drawing Six's attention to her. “I have a message for you.” She held out a clean piece of paper folded in half towards Six.

“Me?” Six took the paper, had to be Arcade. Did he know where she was staying, she had told him hadn't she? It was probably going to be a note scolding her for waiting so long to get him through the strip gates. 

“Thank you, Sarah.” The man waved his hand, ushering her away from the table.

Six opened the paper, confusion filling her face when she read the contents. '38' 

“Something important?”

“I don't know.” She remarked, looking up at the man. 

“Let me see?” He held his hand out.

Couldn't hurt to let him have a look at it, wasn't like it was anything damning. She wasn't sure how a number could cause much trouble. She placed it in his open palm. 

“Strange.” He almost purred before looking up at her.

“How so? Do you know what it means?”

“The only thing thirty-eight on the strip could mean is the Lucky 38 casino.”

Oh, another mysterious person looking for her attentions. 

He closed the paper before sliding it back across the table towards her. “I don't understand what he would be wanting with a courier.” 

“Who?”

“You'll find out soon enough I imagine.” 

“Well if that isn't fucking ominous.” Six rolled her eyes, turning away. 

The man smiled, the act catching her attention when she glanced over at him. “What?”

He shook his head. “You're just how I thought you would be.”

Okay, creepy. 

“I have a job for you, that's the whole reason I asked you to meet me here.” He placed a small package on the table. “I need this delivered here on the strip, to the Ultra-Luxe. Ask for Mortimer.”

“Mortimer?” What a curious name.

“Yes. He's waiting for it.” 

“Should I tell him your name?” Really just so she could learn his name. 

“No. He'll know who it's from.”

“I usually do payment up front with people I've never worked with.”

“I will pay you the caps after the delivery.” He countered.

“And how do I know you aren't going to skip out on payment once it is finish?”

“You don't.” He slid across the booths chair to stand on the outside of the table. “I'll meet you in front of the Lucky 38 casino when you are finished with the payment.” 

“You're just going to wait for me there?” Six looked up at him, seeing his face clearly now from this angle. The sense of familiarity tickled her brain, she knew she had seen him some where before but could not for the life of her remember where.

“I'll know when you finish.” 

“I never got your name.” Six hurried to her feet, sliding out of the booth. 

“You don't need my name.” The man commented over his shoulder as he left.

She watched the man place his hat back on his head while he walked out of the small diner. The whole thing seemed to go by rather quickly, it was not what she expected. Well, she wasn't really sure what she had expected. A job, which she had got. He could've at the very least gave her his name. Whatever, the bed that was calling her name was more interesting.

/////////////////////////////////

It wasn't sunlight that woke the sleeping courier. Not gunshots, or the fall of rubble when someone took a miss step while trying to catch someone off their guard. A dog's bark did not echo through the hallways only for the sound to be chased by music from a creator long since gone. Instead she woke to the silence, a soft hum echoing off cold metal walls. A darkness that made her heart beat a bit faster while she ran her hand across the bedside table where she had placed her pip-boy. The small light flickered to life at the push of a button, chasing away the blanket of black only to replace it with shadows that danced here and there with each move of her light source. 

Six swung her feet over the side of the bed onto cold metal that sent a chill clear up her spine. The overhead light came to life the moment her finger pressed in the button, illuminating the room. The plan was to take full advantage of that shower before heading out for the Ultra-Luxe and then on to the Lucky 36. At least if she ended up at the wrong casino she could take advantage of what the strip had to offer tonight. More likely that she was going to end up broke and back in Freeside sooner than she could predict. Damn her if she wasn't going to go out in a blaze of drunken glory though.

Sarah was preoccupied when Six made her way through the lobby. Some couple dressed to the nine seemed to be asking about attractions they could visit together, at least that was the best guess Six got from the conversation. Her new outfit must have helped her blend in as just another guest, the black dress matching the attire worn by every other woman here. Blending with the crowd was good. Hopefully the woman she'd 'borrowed' it from wouldn't miss it too much for the night.

The strip was quiet and now that she was out in the open the lighting matched the time displaying on the pip-boy screen. She hadn't realized she'd slept most the day away, wasn't much of a surprise after the places she'd been sleeping the last few months. 

The sun was dipping behind the tall casinos, the signs and lights already shinning brightly. Made sense as to why you could see the strip so far out in the Mojave. It had to draw some crazy ass power to keep this place so lit up. No way they were running off generators, solar made more sense but there were no panels out in the open. The maintenance would seem insane, they'd have to have a monstrous amount of people working on it just to keep it functional throughout the years.

Whatever, she didn't come here to figure out that mystery. 

Six stood inside the Ultra-Luxe, chewing on her fingernail while she waited for one of the masked men to fetch this Mortimer for her. Her boot tapped against the marble floor, the sound echoing in the large area. They'd wanted her to give up her weapons and when she had refused, they'd held her in the entrance. It didn't matter one way or another to her, all she had to do was make sure the man got his delivery. Not like she had the caps to enjoy what the casino had to offer, she'd more than likely lose it all immediately and be flat broke. 

“I've heard you were asking after me.” A tall man stood in front of her, dressed in a pristine black suit complete with a bow tie and taller than life hat. Even his mustache was neatly kept up with, something that was rare out here. From what little she'd seen on the strip, their hygiene efforts were different from those out in the wasteland. 

“I have a delivery for you.” She held out the package her dinner companion had given her the night before. 

Mortimer took it from her, turning it in his hand before looking back to her. “I've been waiting for this for some time.” The man's blue eyes bright with excitement.

“It is in good fashion to tip your courier. Especially when she delivers something so important.” She hinted heavily to him. 

“Of course.” He chuckled, digging into the front of his suit jacket for a small pouch of caps.

Six held her hand out, waiting until he dropped it before turning to leave. 

“Give my regards to Vulpes.” The man called after her.

Six stopped when the doors closed behind her, the name Mortimer had mentioned caused a shiver to run up her spine. She knew that name, but from where. A feeling of fear seemed to rise in her chest at the thought of it, yet she couldn't figure out why.


	8. Chapter 8

Vulpes pushed the cigarette to his lips, holding it in place while he flipped open the lighter. The flame lighting up the area in front of him. One of the few things he knew he should not be enjoying, yet he did. He'd also convinced himself that it was a way to blend in more with the people of the Mojave. Anyone who knew anything about the Legion knew his simple pleasure was against the rules, that he'd be punished. He wouldn't be, not that he was about to walk around a Legion camp smoking though. That would have him punished, but not in the same way a lesser recruit would be. It wasn't a rare thing for him to be flogged, it happened more often than many thought. Sometimes he would ask for it himself, a way to maintain focus. Discipline had been all he knew for so long, in ways it was a comfort when he needed to be grounded or before taking on a request that seemed difficult. Like Nipton, and that had turned out to be one of his greatest. The welts on his back were stilling healing from the night before they left for Nipton.

He watched the street leading towards the Ultra-Luxe, waiting to see the courier coming towards him. The suggestive language coming from the hookers across the road at the Gomorrah had finally pulled in a few of the soldier boys. All too eager to spend caps on something they could get for free else where. If they only knew that those caps they thought were going to be coming back to them when the strip fell into NCR hands were actually going straight into the Legion's pocket the moment they placed them in the hands of anyone on the strip. 

Hell everyone who mattered on the strip was in the Legions back pocket thanks to him. He'd secured more allies in the short amount of time that the Legion had been here than any. It was harder before the full force showed up, no one believed the Legion would come out this far when he'd threatened it. The moment they did everyone he'd tried to make deals with were speaking an entirely different tone. Mortimer was the only one who'd been in agreement with him since the first moment he'd approached him. The man was sick, even for Vulpes' taste. He crossed a line that Vulpes did not have any type of curiosity to test. 

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the courier when she left the Ultra-Luxe, not until she had already noticed him. Her change in attire was much different than the outfit she had chose to wear to dinner the night before. The dark dress she wore matched a few of the other women he'd seen in the hotel. Her hair was braided and draped over her shoulder. Vulpes walked down the stairs to meet her, tossing his cigarette aside 

“I'll assume it all went well?”

“He came off a bit weird.” Her lip pulled up slightly in mock disgust. 

“He's a bit different.” Vulpes commented while digging in his pocket for caps. 

“He also told me your name.” She noticed how is jaw tightened and his lips seemed to twitch before he quickly caught it and his face was once again blank.

“Did he?” He remarked with a tone that matched his blank facial expression as he held out the caps to her.

“We've met before.”

“Yes, we have. In much different circumstances.” 

“Is that why you came to The Kings?”

“Yes, I needed someone to deliver something for me. I could think of no one better.” That wasn't a complete lie, true she'd caught his attentions but it was Caesar who had taken a much deeper interest in her. If he only knew that House had also noticed her, Vulpes would be ordered to drag her kicking and screaming to The Fort. There was no way the girl would go willingly. 

She stared at his face, he could see her eyes searching for something, anything, to remind her of who he was. 

“Before you head inside The Lucky 36, join me for a drink.” It wasn't a question, he didn't need an answer so why ask a question? She was going to agree to anything he said if it gave her more information about herself. Still she looked over his shoulder at the front of the casino behind him, the same robot who'd been there since he arrived still standing guard. 

“Victor?” Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, clearly something he hadn't caught.

“Who do we have here?!” A voice cut through behind him. “I'm glad to see you made it!” The cheerful tone was making the courier smile, like she was seeing a friend after a long period of days.

“It's nice to see you, Victor.” Six walked up the stairs towards the robot. “What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you.” The robotic laugh that followed made Vulpes' skin crawl and that was an achievement within itself. 

“For me?” 

“The boss wants to meet ya.”

“Boss? You mean Mr. House?” Vulpes chimed in, glancing over to Six, catching her eyes with his own.

“Sorry, your friend here will have to wait outside.” Victor commented, not acknowledging his question at all.

Six looked over to Vulpes, worry painted across her face. “We can get drinks when you're done, I don't mind waiting.” She fumbled with her fingers, teeth worrying her lip. “You met with me and knew nothing about who I was or what I wanted.”

“This is different.” Six argued.

“Not by much.”

“By a lot. There were a lot of people around both times I met with you. No one has even seen this man according to gossip. No one has even been in the casino before. I could be walking into a trap.”

“You could've been walking into a trap when you walked into Vault 21. I'm not here to convince you.” He was there to convince her, if he could get her to spill the info on House to him Caesar would be over joyed. “Don't let your fear get the best of you.”

Six felt beyond nervous, looking to Vulpes, a man she barely knew, for reassurance. He was the only thing familiar she had here at the moment, the regret of not getting Arcade in sooner was eating at her. “You'll wait?”

“Right here.” Vulpes smiled, something that still scared her. 

“Alright Victor, I'll meet with Mr. House.” Six looked up to the flickering monitor in front of her, the cowboy's picture never changing. “You better still be here when I come back out.” She pointed at Vulpes while she followed after.

It was different than she was use to, her entire confidence was gone the moment she entered New Vegas. Much bigger dogs playing at a much harder game that she just wasn't even a mark on. To make it worse, she was about to be thrown into the game with no direction.

/////////////////////////////////////////

Six stood in front a large monitor framed by smaller scale monitors flashing through the strip and some of Freeside. After leaving Victor and being greeted by another overly friendly robot playing the role of some long since dead actress, she'd been guided to this large open area to wait for Mr. House. It felt like hours, her feet hurt from the black heels she wore and her stomach had growled more than once. She wanted nothing more than to walk right back out. What kind of asshole makes a girl wait so long for an audience that he requested? Just as she had become fed up with waiting the large screen came to life with a picture of a man. Hair neat, suit clean with no evidence of patch jobs. He reminded her of the picture on Victor's screen, something ripped from the burned history of the world. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, I keep quiet busy running this place.” A voice echoed in the room, so loud that it shook her very bones. 

Six slowly walked up to the screen, looking at the face with curiosity. “Are we not meeting face to face?” The amount of securitrons suddenly made her extremely nervous. Maybe it was all a set up, the trap she had feared and now he was hidden away somewhere safe while she would be torn apart by bullets thanks to his army of robots. 

“Sadly we will not be, no. If it were possible I would host you properly, unfortunately other matters take my attention as of right now. Tell me, are you finding this place to your liking? It must be terribly different than you are use to.”

“It is different, yes. I haven't been here long enough to enjoy it, but from what little I have done I've enjoyed it every much.” 

“I am happy you've found it to your liking, I had hoped you would.” 

Well, she didn't like the tone that had taken, like he'd been preparing for her. Had he? 

“Though I do wish you would have came here last night, I had prepared a suite for you. There was no need to stay in Vault 21. If you'd like, the suite is still yours. Make it your home, a gift if you wish it.”

“Thank you?” This was taking an entirely different route than she had thought it would. “I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be rude, but why are you going out of your way for me? I'm no one special, just a courier.”

“Do not be shy, my dear. We both know you've become much more than that. I may have set you on a path, but you've made your own way here.” 

“Set me on the path?”

“If Victor had not intervened and brought you to that doctor in Goodsprings you'd have likely died. On your own you sought out vengeance, your name is but a whisper right now, yet I can see it becoming so much more.” The satisfaction in his voice made her uneasy, like he'd created her and guided her to make the decisions she'd made. Had he?

“I still don't understand why I'm here.” This wasn't making any sense, she felt more out of place than she had before. Like a pawn in a game, completely not in control of anything. Was Victor ordered to dig up her dying body and drag it to be healed? Was Benny another pawn that hadn't played as he should have and that was why this man seemed to like the way she had played the game so far? What the fuck was going on?!

“Yes, enough of this talk. Let us get right down to the reason I've asked you here.” The voice went silent for a moment, like he'd been distracted by something else before returning. “ An employee of mine has stolen something, something extremely important. He stole it from you, murdered you for it, or at least he tried to.”

Wait, she'd been told this before. Damn it, why couldn't she remember?! Benny had fucked up some wiring in her brain, because her memory was utter shit. One of his pals, fuck what had his name been? James? No. Jessup, it was Jessup, he'd told her something. It was something stupid, something that didn't seen like it would mean much to anyone other than some type of lucky token. Token... some type of token or coin. A chip, it'd been a chip. He was talking about the poker chip that'd been taken from her. She'd been delivering, yes. Now she remembered the story Nash had told her in Primm. She'd been one of many couriers, the only one who hadn't delivered her package. “The poker chip?”

“The Platinum Chip, yes. It's like nothing in the this world, I'd thought it lost long ago, but after paying any one and everyone to aid in its retrieval I'd finally had it on its way to the strip, where it should have been so long ago. Benny decided to interfere, thought I would not know of his plans, that he would out smart me. He did not count on you joining us the way you did. You came highly recommended and I must say the caps I plan on paying for the delivery will be well worth it.” 

“It's just a chip, can't another be made?”

“No, another one cannot be made. I certainly do not have the means to create another one. It is so much more than a chip, but that's not something you need to know about now. We can discuss that later, after you bring me my chip.”

“So, you know where it is? You know where Benny is?”

“Of course I know where Benny is. He's here, where he's always been.”

“Why didn't you just go after the chip yourself? You seem a lot more capable than I would be.”

“Storming his casino would only cause more issues between the other families and myself, not factoring into how the NCR would react to it. That is where you will come in. I expect you to finish the job you were hired for.”

Whoa, sudden attitude change. “I wasn't even your first choice to carry it. Why are you pushing this so hard?”

“It doesn't matter, I hired you to perform a job! Complete the job if you wish to be paid!”

“Or I just walk out of here and you figure out how to get the chip back yourself.” Six pushed the attitude right back at him, he didn't need to know how badly she was hurting for caps. 

“You would not be walking out of here.” 

“Are you threatening me?” 

“I am your employer for the time being, you will finish the job one way or another.” 

“In other words, if I don't agree you're just going to kill me here and now and find someone else to do it for you.”

“You're learning, good. It will make our work together a lot easier.” 

Six crossed her arms against her chest. 

“Back to the topic. You'll find Benny in the Tops Casino, it's ran by the Chairmen. Benny is a sly one, he might may not be the smartest but he will slip through your fingers if you give him the chance. I'd suggest matching his cunning and cornering him somewhere to get him to tell you where he's hidden the Platinum Chip. Try to draw as little attention as you possibly can, the other families don't need to know about what has happened with the Chairmen's leader.” 

“That's not much to go on. You're sending me into his territory, straight into the arms of the man who shot me and left me in a shallow grave.” 

“One I saved you from, had it not been for Victor you would have been left to die there.” 

“You'll be there to save me again then?”

“Of course not, I will not give Benny the satisfaction of knowing he's caused me annoyance with his prying.” 

“Whatever.” Six sighed, dropping her arms to her side. “That's it then? Get the chip from Benny and return.”

“Yes. I've also gave you clearance to enter the casino as you please, along with providing you a suite to use as you wish. Sleeping in that old vault would make it harder to contact you when you are needed, it will be over your standards. You may also use the lounge as much as you like, we make sure to keep it stocked with things you'd not find out in the wastes. Make this place your home, I have no use for it anymore.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Now, bring me my chip.”

///////////////////////////////////////////

Six walked down the steps leading up to the casino, like he'd promised her Vulpes was waiting outside. A stranger, dressed almost identically to Vulpes was speaking with him, the two walking slowly together towards the gates to Freeside. By the way he was speaking to this guy it gave off the impression that he wasn't too pleased with whatever they were discussing. She couldn't hear anything, not from where she was and getting any closer would surely alert both of them to her presence. So, instead, she walked down to the road and waited for him to take notice that she'd returned. Didn't take long at all for him to look over his shoulder at her and return to his discussion. The other man glanced over at her before giving a nod of his head, slipping Vulpes something and then leaving through the gates. She took this as her okay to make her way over to him, the whole exchange smelled fishy, the other man had seemed so on edge with the whole thing that she felt like her involvement was going to be the last thing she needed or even wanted. 

“How was your talk? Was he as magnificent as they say he is?” Vulpes was quickly hiding away whatever the man had gave to him within his jacket. 

“Who was that?” Six nodded to the closed gate behind him. 

“We were speaking of business, he works with my family from time to time.”

“Is that why you're here on the strip?”

“Something like that. I'm more interested in what occurred in that casino.” He took her by her arm, guiding her off the road and into the shadows. “A lot of people are after House, I'm curious about why and what he wanted from you.”

“He wanted what everyone else wants from me, to a job. That was all really, he didn't even speak to me himself.”

“That's it, he asked you in there just to offer you a job?” His eyes narrowed in disbelief or maybe it was irritation. She wasn't exactly telling a lie though, he had offered her a job, but something told her that he knew she wasn't mentioning everything they had discussed, but after that little exchange she'd just witnessed and how hush-hush he was being it was probably for the best she not say anything more than that. It was like she was just now remembering that she didn't know this man and the two of them had barely any interactions with each other. Why go spilling out your guts to a stranger? 

“Yup, weird huh? I thought the same thing. Asked him why he couldn't just send the request through Victor, said it was rude to ask himself.”

“But he didn't ask you himself, you just said that.”

“He didn't. Well, not really. Anyways, it was stupid.” She waved her hand in front of her, wanting to change the subject before she really began tripping over her own feet.

“I said we'd go get drinks. Where would you like to go?” The tone he gave her was flat, like he'd become uninterested in anything she had to say. She'd be lying if she said it didn't make her feel a little guilty. Couldn't tell you why she felt that way though.

“That Ultra-Luxe looked very nice inside and you seem to know them. Are they worth drinking at?”

He gave a nod of his head towards the road before walking away, Six following him closely. “One of my favorites, their food is a bit off though so lets stick to just drinking.”

“That's all I planned to.” 

She walked with him towards the casino, the moment they stepped through the doors they were treated like royalty. It had Six wondering just what kind of “business” his family was in to be treated like this by an entire casino. 

“They don't have live entertainment or anything like that, but they've got wine which is a rare treat on the strip. Most people just want to get wasted here, spend their caps and head home while licking their wounds. They're a bit more civilized here, for the most part.” Vulpes motioned towards a lone table, tucked away from the gambling and some distance from the bar. 

“Do you spend a lot of time here?”

“I do a lot of deals out here.”

“For your family?” Six asked, sitting down at the table.

“Yes. For my family.” He sat in the chair next to her, giving him the view of the floor. “You know what's going to happen to you now, don't you?”

“No?” The surge of nervousness was impossible to hide. Was this all some kind of ploy and now that she had chosen some where he could off her quietly with a whole clean up crew, she was completely fucked.

“Everyone is going to be pulling for you. I imagine that your morning is going to be full of people offering you caps just for the chance to speak with someone who's seen House. All it took was one person watching you walk into that casino for gossip to spread like wild fire.” 

“You think? Is it really that big of a deal here? I mean, someone other than myself has to have talked to him before.” 

“Not anyone that is still alive. You go in that casino and you usually don't come back out. I haven't been here as long as the families have, but even I know that's one place you don't just walk in to.” 

“He was a bit of an ass, but I didn't get major murderer vibes from him.”

“House is sitting on the biggest and brightest thing in the Mojave. He's got the NCR bowing at his feet, whatever he did he got that dam going. From where I'm sitting he may just be the heavy hitter in this game.” 

“I'm not really interested in the game though, Vulpes. I came here for Benny, that's it.” She grew quiet when the waiter approached with bottle in hand. 

Vulpes held out his glass to the man, Six following and raising her own to be filled after his. “Whether you're interested or not, it won't matter to them. If you think you're going to just kill Benny and leave, well, you'll be sadly disappointed.” 

“I didn't come here to join in on anything and frankly, I don't really know anything about what's going on.” 

“You will soon enough.” He took a drink from his glass, watching her over the rim of the wine glass.

“I'll be out of here and back in Primm before anyone realizes I've left.”

“Why Primm? Thought that place was cleaned off the map.”

“Nope, I stepped in and helped out. A few bad people were in town, wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do, but I had help from their deputy. We chased them out of town and they've got the NCR camped out there for now, running patrols.”

“Bad people?” 

“I can't remember their names, my memory seems to be a bit off. Arcade, a friend and doctor from Freeside, was looking into it before I decided to leave for the strip. Wasn't making the greatest progress, but he said he'd figure it out. I'm not going to hold him up to that though.” 

“Is that why you can't remember me?”

“Well, depends. If we met before I was shot, I don't remember anything after that and now I only remember bits and pieces. I can't really recall the name of the doctor that patched me up in Goodsprings, I can remember what happened the night I was shot, I remember waking up and the rest is little bits and pieces that I guess my brain liked. I dunno.”

“That sounds frustrating. You must be something special to survive a gunshot wound to the head though.” 

“Or incredibly unlucky.” Six laughed, taking another drink from her glass. “You still haven't told me how we met though.”

“I haven't, have I?” She watched him finish off his drink before motioning at the waiter to return. “I was traveling through a small town, a dirty little place filled with whores and men who would smile in your face as long as you handed over caps for them to stuff their pockets with. You seemed lost, almost helpless. I couldn't help but to take pity on you.”

“How did you know that this is where I was headed? Did I tell you?”

“You did. I'd planned to meet you here, but when I arrived you were no where to be found. I asked around and a woman fitting your description was making waves in Freeside with the Kings. Yet when I arrived you looked at me as if I was a stranger, I knew something was wrong so instead of confusing you with a story you'd not believe from an utter stranger I arranged a simple job for you. It got us here.”

“Just from that one encounter? You were so intent on speaking with me that you had me run a simple job?”

He shook his head with a deep chuckle. “Something happened in that small town and I found myself drawn to you. You were so innocent, so naïve that you couldn't see what was plainly in front of you. It was something I found myself attracted to.”

“That's a little twisted.”

“Perhaps.”

“I think I have a bit of a memory of you. None of that though, its your smile.”

“My smile? It is pretty rare now a days.”

“Is it?” She leaned forward on her elbow resting her head in her hand while she watched him. “Why?”

“Things change as life goes on.” He answered shortly. 

Clearly this was something he didn't want to talk about, she knew enough about the world to know there was plenty of things to take away the happiness from someone's life. “If you won't tell me about that, then tell me what happened in that town we met in.”

He leaned forward, invading her space until she could feel his breath against her face. “No, I'm sure you'll figure that out in time on your own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that updates are so few and far between. I work at a mechanic shop so by the time I get home I am exhausted and just utterly sore. I usually write when I'm trying to fall asleep, which then in turn has to be fixed a lot of times before I post. I try to upload new chapters as soon as I am part way through the next in an attempt to cut down on the wait time in between. That is why a lot of the chapters are so short. So, I apologize if it feels like you're waiting forever for something to be posted. Hopefully it's not getting too long between that you're forgetting what's happening in the story. With the holidays coming up we usually slow down a bit as everyone is spending money on Christmas and not their cars. Can't promise the wait time will die down, but it may not be as long between them. Hopefully.


	9. Chapter 9

“God damn it!” Six groaned, pulling the blanket over her head when the sunlight hit her face. It was way too earlier to be dealing with that shit. Victor had a completely different plan for her apparently. She'd spent the majority of the night out with Vulpes and had some how ended up back at the suite House had gave her. Honestly, she didn't remember how she had made her way back here, it could've been Victor as far as she was aware. 

“Mr. House has requested that you prepare yourself to visit The Tops casino tonight.”

“Does he think it will take me all day to get ready?” She turned away from the window, snuggling back down into the bed.

“No, he assumed that two hours would be plenty of time. He arranged for your companion from Freeside to meet you outside the casino by six.”

“Two hours? Six?” No way was it four already, it felt like she'd just gone to bed. Had she really been out that long with Vulpes? Had they done something together that she couldn't remember. It didn't feel like she had sex last night, but then again would she even be able to remember what that felt like? She pulled the blankets back, jolting upright suddenly, the black dress she'd worn last night was dirty and clung to her skin like it'd been damp at some point. Well, she hadn't had sex with him here, or at least she hadn't removed her dress. Didn't quiet rule out the question of her legs opening for a man she barely knew. “Thank you, Victor. I'll make sure I'm ready to go by six.” The fact that he'd mentioned 'a companion from Freeside' went straight over her head.

She climbed out of the bed, her mind foggy with sleep. The sudden panic hadn't completely chased away the want to stay under those blankets and worry about Benny tomorrow night. It still felt like she was drunk, her skin still numb to the touch of her own fingers. The door to her bathroom creaked open to reveal the large area, a tub that seemed to be almost the length of the room was tucked back against the wall, with a large shower at its end. It was all too good to be true.

////////////////////////////////

Six stood silent in the elevator next to Victor. The short red dress that clung a little too tightly to the shape of her body had her feeling much too exposed. The robot had suggested a clutch for her pistol when she'd began strapping it to her thigh. It seemed smarter than what she was going for, she'd have a better chance of tucking it under her arm and hoping that it would 'forget' to be checked. If it was anything like the Ultra-Luxe, she knew they weren't going to let her in without a proper search. Well, that is, if Vulpes didn't suddenly show up. She was hopeful that he would, not just for assistance, but because she rather enjoyed his company. He didn't speak much, true and when he did speak he never really had much to say. It wasn't hard to figure out he was keeping something from her, but whose to say that she even cared. He was nice to her, went out of his way just see that she was comfortable. No one had done that for her since Goodsprings. 

The chime letting her know she'd reached her floor was what pulled her out of her thoughts. Blinking her eyes a few times to clear away any remaining before she stepped out and onto the dead casino floor. Only the humming of the securitrons around her gave any type of life to the room. She tugged her dress down after walking down the steps in front of the elevator and then once more when she went up the same amount to reach the main set of doors. 

Victor, true to his word there was Arcade, tapping his foot against the aged concrete with annoyance, arms against his chest like a pouting child. “What the fuck? What are you doing here, Arcade?” She called out while walking towards him. Too scared to move any quicker than she was, these heels were worse than the ones she'd worn the night before. Thank god she would have Arcade's arm to clutch all night, lest she break a damn ankle in the things. 

“'Oh, Arcade! I'll get you in as soon as I can, I promise!' What happened to that?” The way he mocked her voice had her smiling, reaching out to take his arm the moment she reached him.

“Look, things happened, as you can see. I didn't really have a choice in the matter, nor the means or the caps. I worked with what I could. At least you got here in the end.”

“Yeah, after a herd of robots stormed the fort. We thought we were under attack until one held out a little slip of paper with your name on it.”

“Did he write it himself? They don't have hands.” Her eyebrows shot, the image of a securitron fighting to write down three letters on a paper flashing through her mind. She would pay to see that, or perhaps she wouldn't. While it would be interesting to see, it wouldn't really be worth the caps. Probably. She'd spent her money on dumber things.

“Obviously he did not write it.” The look he gave her had her feeling more stupid than her own thoughts just did.

“Why a slip of paper? Why didn't he just tell you they were there because of me?” 

“I don't know, Six!” Arcade glared at her, yanking her just enough to almost throw her off balance in her heels. “I didn't think to ask at the moment, I was more concerned on why there were securitrons in Freeside.” 

The two continued to bicker back and forth, neither taking any notice to the man who was standing outside the casino they were heading towards for the night. Yet, he took quick notice of them, moving to meet them at the curb.

“Vulpes.” Six smiled, taking interest in him the second he removed his hat and she caught sight of his face. She could feel it in Arcade's whole body when he whipped his head forward at the name, his arm tightening before a hand clutched her wrist. “Arcade!” She pulled at his fingers, the discomfort of his grip actually causing her pain. Still he stood, stuck in his spot with his eyes locked on Vulpes. “You're hurting me.” She whispered harshly, forcing her arm from his grip. She stumbled forward at the sudden release, caught by Vulpes who, without missing a beat, took her by the waist until she stabled herself. 

“Interesting outfit you've chosen for the night.” His tone was as blank as his face, emotionless wasn't harsh enough for how it felt hearing it come out of his mouth. 

“I-I didn't pick it out, House did.” She felt kind of like she was in trouble, like she'd been caught doing something she wasn't suppose to be doing. The way he looked at her didn't help either, like he was angry at her for something. It didn't show in his face, but the way he stared into her eyes made her want to apologize, yet she had nothing to apologize for. 

“Of course he'd dress you in such a way, a treat to lure in the man who wants to kill you.” He released her, eyes still angry, but still none of it showed in his face or tone. “I need to speak with you.” His gaze moved towards Arcade who still stood frozen in his spot. “Alone. Before you go into that place.” 

“Wait for me?” Six turned to Arcade. He looked worried, extremely worried. 

“I don't think going with him is a good idea.” Arcade whispered when Vulpes stepped away to wait for the courier. 

“Stop being weird, Arcade. Vulpes has been nothing but a friend since I met him. I'll explain everything about him later.” She waved him off when he reached out for her with protest, ignoring her name when he called it out and walking towards Vulpes. 

“Don't underestimate Benny.” His voice was low, the sound of his lighter echoing after his words. “He's not the smartest molerat in the nest, but he did just about kill you and played House like a fiddle.”

“I can handle Benny.” Six commented, sitting down on a bench next to him, any chance to get off her feet. 

“You're going in that casino. His home, unarmed, under dressed and all dolled up like a snack to be thrown to the hounds. You couldn't handle anyone in that state.” He sat down next to her, taking a long drag from his cigarette. “When you get into the casino, go to the front desk and ask for a man named Swank.” The smoke poured out of his lips with each word, the bitter smell surrounding her. “Dressed up like you are, you'll have him wrapped around your finger. Especially if you spell out Benny's games against you and against House. Confronting Benny outright is not the way to go. Use Swank, he's someone who can give you all you need without you even looking at Benny.” 

“How do you know all this?” 

“I've dealt with Benny and Swank before, I know how loyal to House Swank is. Benny is another story, he's a greedy son-of-a-bitch who will do anything he can to get to the top.” He tossed his cigarette to the ground before turning towards her, glancing over her shoulder at Arcade who was watching them closely. No doubt he knew exactly who Vulpes was. The fear that had overwhelmed the man was evidence enough of that. Which meant the moment Six returned, every rumor, truth and lie was going to come out. She'd know who he was, know what happened in Nipton and would fear him all over again. It didn't matter, she was nothing more than another tool to be used, no matter that he enjoyed the tool more than he should. If she wasn't who she was he'd have taken her no matter her protests. He'd break her, train her and make her his. Have her take her place behind him, like every woman of the Legion did when a high ranking man took interest. 

“Vulpes?” Six touched his arm, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze, he'd seemed to check out there slightly. 

“I have something for you.” His hand disappeared into the front of his jacket, before pulling out a small necklace. A rusted chain linked through a golden coin. He took her hand and dropped it into her palm. “This will give you safe passage to where I'm going.” Her fingers were pushed around it, forcing her to clutch it tightly. “Find me as soon as you're off the boat, don't speak out of turn, be respectful and just ask for me immediately.” 

“Vulpes?” 

“You'll know everything soon enough.” True enough, she was about to learn just who she'd been spending her time with, not that he was worried much about it. He didn't do this because he hated it, he loved what he did for the Legion. They were bringing order to a world filled with chaos, creating something new, something strong. He loved what he did and he was damn good at it too. Nothing was going to change him, he was Legion down to his very soul. He could only hope that he'd played his part with her well enough for her to follow after him. The way she looked at him told him he had. He leaned forward, like sealing the deal with a handshake on a trade agreement, he pushed his lips to hers. What she gave him in return was better conformation of their deal than anything. 

Six all but crawled into Vulpes' lap, the moment he kissed her she snapped. Like a string pulled to tightly, finally cut right down the middle to release its tension. Her hands immediately gripped the front of his jacket, pulling him as close to herself as she could get him. The second he parted his lips she was all too eager to dip her tongue into his mouth to touch his own. She knew it was jumping forward quickly, but she didn't care. She wanted this, he was always so calm around her. She hadn't known him long, but this thing he'd just started, well, she planned to fight him for the lead. A fight she lost before it even began, he pulled away and took hold of her jaw. Running his thumb across the bone but keeping his fingers on the other side pushed into her jowls. 

She sighed when his nose brushed her ear, a second later the warmth of his breath passed against the skin while he whispered orders to her. “As soon as you finish here and meet with House, come to me at Cottonwood Cove near Searchlight. I'll wait for you there.”

“You're leaving now?” She kept hold of his jacket, not wanting to end whatever had just started. It didn't matter that Arcade was staring at her in shock.

He kissed her again, quicker than the last. “Cottonwood Cove.” His tone was insistent, pulling her hands from where they gripped his jacket and pulling her to her feet.

“Cottonwood Cove.” She repeated, more for herself than for him.

“Do as I said in that casino and you'll come out with no trouble.”

“Okay.” She agreed, looking up at his face, the lip stick she'd left staining his bottom lip. Without a second thought she wiped it away with her thumb. “Did it smear on me?” 

“A bit, but nothing questionable.” He took a step back and away from her, fixing his jacket and placing his hat back on his head. “I'll see you in about a week I presume, take the same way out that you came in.” 

“I will.” She answered, watching him turn and walk away from her. It wasn't until he'd stepped through the gate that Arcade approached her, roughly taking hold of her arm.

“Are you insane?!” His voice was low, but angry.

“What is wrong with you?” Six stumbled as he pulled her away from the street twisting through the strip. 

“You're sucking face with one of the most notorious members of the Legion, dumbass! He could kill you without a second thought.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“That's fucking Vulpes Inculta! Every move the Legion makes is because of him, he took Nipton off the map completely. The Caravans say there was nothing left but birds feeding off the bodies. Here you are practically inviting him to your bed like the idiot you are.”

Nipton, why did that sound so familiar. Six stared at Arcade while he continued to berate her, not hearing the words while she searched memories, memories that were foggy at the least. She gasped suddenly, gripping Arcade's arms as it dawned on her suddenly, almost painfully. It flashed through her mind, the crucified bodies she'd put out of their misery, the man in the dog head hood with dark goggles and a presence that shook her to the bone. The journey she'd made while on edge from Nipton to the outpost and then to fucking Novac. All the while feeling like she was being stalked. “Arcade.” She looked up into the green eyes staring at her with concern.

He kept her upright when her knees buckled, making sure she didn't collapse to the floor. Who knew what would happen if she were to scrap her knees on this nasty cement. “Deep breath, Six.” His tone switching to one of concern. 

“He said we'd met in a small town, that I'd caught his attention. It was Nipton. I went to Nipton for a Ranger who was concerned about smoke coming in the direction of the town. I could smell the blood and burning flesh a mile out. H-he watched me end the suffering of all those men he'd crucified.” Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest, she was no longer concerned about Benny or House. She'd thrown herself into a much larger fire willingly. 

“Calm down, the good side is that he's gone, right?” 

“No, he's not gone. He gave me this.” She opened her hand, the necklace he'd given to her catching her thumb before falling to hang. “Told me to come to Cottonwood Cove, said he'd be waiting for me. What am I suppose to do, Arcade? Will he kill me if I don't show?”

“Probably.” Arcade turned the coin on the end of the necklace in his fingers.

//////////////////

The clutch with her pistol didn't make it far, past the font door, sure. A moment later they'd taken it from her, searched it and removed the gun before giving it back to her. Like it mattered, all that was in there was a couple hundred caps and her lipstick. Seemed a little weird to leave just the pistol in there alone, as if that didn't scream trouble. Thanks to Arcade's stupid accent they were able to feign ignorance and make it pass the guard.

To her surprise she didn't need to hunt down Swank, he found her almost right away. The second they approached the counter he all but tripped over the other men to get over to her right as Arcade walked away.

“Well hello, beautiful. Not everyday I see someone like you walking into this casino.” His greeting was accompanied with a wide smile.

“Well that's quite the compliment.” She laughed, rolling her eyes inside. This guy had to be a text book sap. Whatever, she'd use it to her advantage. “I actually came here just for you.” She leaned on the front of the counter, feet already aching. 

“Did you now?” He smiled, invading her space by leaning forward. 

Right, she didn't really want to play this game for too long. That meant staying here, flirting with a man she had zero interest in. “Mr. House sent me.”

He laughed like she'd just told a joke. “Oh, did he? Just for me?”

“Not exactly, for Benny too. Said you needed to know what's been going on with Benny.”

His face quickly changed, the smile disappearing into something more serious, his eyebrows coming together and voice lowering as another man walked behind him. “What about Benny?”

“Oh, Swank.” Six sighed, propping her head up by letting her chin fall onto her hand. “Where to begin?”

“How bout you start talking before I have you kicked out on your ass.”

“No need to be so hostile.” Six smiled, tilting her head. “How about we start with him shooting me in the head? Or maybe how he turned on the three Kahns he had helping him after murdering one of them? How about this whole thing being because he wants the strip in its entirety, to take it right out from under House? Which one would you like to hear first?”

“Bullshit, Benny wouldn't do that to House.”

“Wouldn't he though? Maybe you don't know him as well as you think you might.” She pulled her hair away from the left side of her head, revealing the deep scar just below her hair line. “Shot me for a fucking poker chip, now why the hell would someone shoot a courier for a poker chip?” He shook his head, Six reached out and took hold of his arm. “That chip belongs to Mr. House, I was suppose to be bringing it to him and Benny made sure I never made it. He just didn't account for me surviving our encounter. Now House wants his chip back and I'm here to retrieve it.” 

“You've just given me a lot of shit rather quickly.” Swank groaned, rubbing his face with the hand she wasn't holding onto. 

“I get that, but I don't have the time for you to think this over. I need that chip, House needs that chip and he needs it now. You're loyal to Mr. House, are you not?”

“Of course I am! We wouldn't be here without House.”

“Then throw me a bone here, Swank. Where is Benny?”

“I-I don't know, he suppose to be out on the floor. I can't have you causing a scene in the casino in front of every one though.” 

“Set something up, some where quiet.” 

He went silent, just staring at the scar on her forehead. “Fine, his room. I'll let the guys know to let you in, that you're a guest. I'll see about getting Benny up there and you can do whatever it is House wants.” 

“Deal.” Six agreed quickly, wanting to get this whole thing done and over with. “Where am I going?”

“Elevators are straight pass this desk, take it to the thirteenth floor. I'll find Benny and send him up.”

Six let go of his arm, motioning for Arcade while she pulled her shoes off. “Thirteenth floor.” She informed him the second he was close enough to her for him to hear the quiet whisper.

“Let's go then.” Arcade answered, waiting on her to take the lead.

Six stepped into the room first, Arcade eying the guards who stood outside. The room was full of aged furniture, better aged than anything she'd seen outside the Lucky 38. Papers scattered every where, dirty dishes to match the clutter of trash. She stopped next to the kitchen counter, picking up one of the written on papers and looking it over. It was all shit she didn't fully understand, schematics maybe? The writing was a bit clean to look like a man's writing. Not only that but compared to some of the other papers it sure did look like it was written by someone else. 

“Now that looks familiar.” Arcade stood next to her looking it over. 

“Does it?” She gave to him.

“This is Emily's, I would recognize her work anywhere. She was always better with computers than people.” He studied the paper. 

“You don't understand it do you?” She looked up at his face while she asked.

“Not a word.” He held the paper back out to her. 

“Well, I'll take it just in case we come across someone with enough knowledge to read it. Whatever it is it looks like Benny's looked at it often.” She folded the paper and stuffed it into her clutch. “Let's keep doing a bit of digging before Benny gets here.” 

Six walked pass the kitchen and living area to the bedroom door, pushing it open to find a room just as messy as the rest. An unmade bed, a dirty ash tray and clothes strewn around the floor. There weren't as many papers here though, it seemed he kept most of his work outside his bedroom. She opened the door to the bathroom, it was the same, just as messy as the rest. Had Benny never heard of cleaning up after himself, man was a pig. She'd seen cleaner houses in the Mojave and that was saying something.

“Arcade!” She called out to him when she found a door that was actually locked. “I think I've got something here.” Six dropped down to her knees, dress riding up her thighs. “Watch the guards, yeah?” 

“Don't you think it's a little weird that they are allowing us to just snoop around their bosses room without a care in the world?”

“No, no I don't. Just watch them.” She pulled a bobby pin from her hair, snapping it in two. “Anyone makes a move let me know.”

Surprisingly, or perhaps not, it didn't take too long for her to get the door open. The loud gasp had Arcade turning his head to see what had bothered her so. A large, well they were all large, securitron stood next to a terminal. The face on his screen was bothering the both of them, the large smiling face was a little much for their creep factor. 

“What the fuck is this?” Six turned around to face Arcade, one eyebrow raised in question.

“This, this had to be what Emily was working on. No way was Benny doing this on his own. It'd explain why she was working with him. She's always had an interest in House, use to spend hours digging up shit on the man.” 

“What'd they do to it? Why that creepy fucking face? It's like he's just staring at us.” 

“Hi there!”

“Ew.” Six scrunched up her face while staring at the securitron, the voice was so different than the other robots. It was like Victor, but over-clocked by too much. 

“That was way too happy for my tastes, bet that thing is a murder machine.”

“Was it the gun that's his left arm?” Six stood up, pulling her dress back down. “Hello.” She answered the securitron's greeting with caution, stepping into the room with Arcade close behind her.

“Are you a friend of Benny's?” The robot moved closer.

“Not exactly.” Six answered with caution.

“Oh! Well, I'm a PDQ-88b securitron, just call me Yes Man though!”

“I'm Six.”

“What an interesting name!” 

“Yes Man is quite an unusual name.” Arcade remarked, glancing over at the terminal.

“It's what Benny calls me, probably because I'm so helpful!”

Six glanced over at Arcade who shrugged his shoulders in return. She did not expect to find a hacked securitron in Benny's room. That was for damn sure. “What do you help with?” 

“Well, I help him with House's network. You see I was programmed to tap into Mr. House's network and decrypt his transmissions.”

“So that's what Benny has been up to.” Arcade commented.

“That's how he knew about the chip.” Six added, looking over to the terminal.

“The Platinum Chip?” The robot asked with the most enthusiastic voice. 

“Well there's your answer.” Arcade whispered.

“How did Benny find out about the chip? Was it you?” 

“It was! That's what I do, find out what's going on and give it to Benny! I told Benny about the Courier, where she would be and the best place to ambush her and take the chip! There was seven of them, but only one was carrying the actual chip and I found her! Pretty amazing, right?”

Arcade laughed. “Here's the true thing behind you getting shot.”

“Not funny, Arcade.” Six gave him a glare. It was rather irritating that it was Arcade's friend's fault that she'd gotten shot. Not that she really blamed this Emily girl, she couldn't have known what Benny was planning to do. “Where is Benny, Yes Man?”

“Well, he was here at the casino, but something happened and he was told to leave. So, I'm not too sure.”

“What happened?” Six asked.

“Uh, someone overheard Swank talking to a person who was coming after Benny for Mr. House! I'm pretty sure Benny left the strip after that! He didn't stop here first though!” The robot seemed to mumble the last part to himself, the volume of his voice changing.

“Damn it!” Six groaned, letting her arms drop to her side in defeat. 

“Think we're still safe enough to walk out of this casino?” Arcade looked over his shoulder towards the door. 

“You'll be fine! The Chairmen won't act out against House so publicly! They'll let you leave the casino!”

“Well at least there is that.” She remarked, tugging at the dress once again.

“Are you going after the chip?” Yes Man inquired, voice still chipper.

“Now why would we tell you that? You clearly have contact with Benny.”

“I don't actually! I just overheard the other Chairmen talking!” 

“What if we are?” Six crossed her arms against her chest.

“I can tell you where he is going!”

“And where would that be?” Arcade chimed in.

“Fortification Hill! That's where the bunker is that will let Benny find out what is on the chip!”

“That's why Vulpes gave you that necklace.” Arcade commented, looking over to Six.

“Why? What's on Fortification Hill?” She looked up at him.

“The Legion!” Yes Man sang, sounding proud of himself.


	10. Chapter 10

The walk all the way back through the Mojave was just as bad as Six remembered, worse actually. They passed through another town ruined by the Legion. An old NCR outpost that they'd turned in to their own little village camp. Now it was flooded with radiation, so much so that Arcade and her had taken a detour around it. Thank Doc Mitchel for the pipboy, because man they got the things full use finding a safe path around. No way had she come prepared to walk through that hell, they could hear the ghouls even miles out. It was like hell calling to you, daring you to make a sound before the demons descended on you in glowing rage, literally. 

The road to Cottonwood Cove wasn't any better, the entire way from a half a mile up lined with people nailed to crosses like a sick warning of what you were walking into. A lot of them cooked by the sun, some still called out to them in agony. With where they were going though Six wasn't going to draw any type of attention to herself. If Vulpes' comments were anything to go off of, his reaction to her taking away someone's punishment was frowned upon and put a target on your back. She just wasn't sure what Vulpes' end game was exactly.

“Six, once we set foot in here...”

“I know, Arcade. We'll deal with shit as it comes.” 

“We won't be able to do much.” He pointed in front of them. “Looks like we have a welcoming party.” 

Four men stood at the beginning of the camp, right where the crosses ended and it opened up to a small encampment area, before and after the war. 

“What should I say?” Six looked over at Arcade.

“I don't know, name drop perhaps. Maybe if they know you're there for Vulpes they won't do anything.” 

“Or so we hope they won't.” Six whispered to Arcade as they approached the group. “Hello.” She forced the sweetest smile she could onto her lips.

“You took longer than we expected.” The man in front commented. His face covered by a bandana and decorated helmet. They really seemed to enjoy these large helmets. 

“You know who we are?” Six adjusted her bag slung over her shoulder.

“We were told to expect you. Vulpes awaits you across the river. This way.” He turned and walked away, the other three walking over to the pair and surrounding them so they had no choice but to walk forward. 

Six followed after him, with Arcade staying as close as possible. She could feel how uncomfortable he felt. “Did Benny come through here?” She asked their escort, yet received no answer. The man was clearly ignoring her. 

“Cursor Lucullus!” The man called out to another standing in front of a raft. “Vulpes' courier is here.”

“Good, he has become impatient.” The one named Lucullus stepped aside, letting their leader step onto the raft.

Arcade took hold of Six's arm and helped her step onto the raft, the other men not caring if she had trouble or not. Not that it really mattered, Arcade was always aware of Six and anything he thought she might need a little a help with. He treated her like a child sometimes, but at others it was much more appreciated. 

She sat down on the raft, no one speaking a word as they crossed the river. Arcade and herself too scared to utter a sound, that was the last thing they needed to do. A raft full of upset killers was awful on one's health. The second it hit land the pair of them were to their feet and hurrying off after the man who'd been leading them. Honestly, she just wanted to get to Vulpes. At this point he seemed like the safest option here. Or she hoped so. 

The seven of them walked up the steep hill towards the gate, this camp much larger than Cottonwood Cove. She could hear the sounds of life from inside, no cries of agony really came from this camp, at least none that she could hear. Someone barking orders was louder than anything. Arcade hadn't spoken a word, his eyes cast dead ahead like he was waiting for them to turn on them. Maybe she should be behaving the same way? Hell, every time she was put in a situation like this her brain seemed to miss it's chance to panic, she couldn't help but wonder if she'd always been this way or if it was something caused by the bullet. It was like she became a child, no matter how she felt before hand as soon as something that put her life in danger happened, everything just seemed to switch off. It made her feel weak, like she was helpless, like she had no survival instincts as a normal person. Yet she wasn't, she could shoot a gun and her aim with a pistol was dead on. She knew hand to hand combat and could swing a bat hard enough to put a man down for good. So why did her body fail her when she needed those skills the most? Luckily the only time that had been truly tested was in Goodsprings and Primm, yet she'd had a whole town at her back her in those situations. It was going to get her killed and she knew it. 

The sound of the gate being pulled open drew her from her thoughts and the sight of Vulpes sent a chill up her spine. Memories, or more images flashing in front of her eyes seeing him in that red armor. That god damned skirt, at least he didn't have the dog head this time. 

“Here is your courier, Vulpes.” The man leading them commented before they came to a stop. 

“Leave.” Vulpes ordered, tone hard. He watched the group turn and make their way back down the hill before he spoke. “I've had tents prepared for you.”

“Tents?” Six spoke, voice breaking slightly. “Like more than one?” She chanced a glance at Arcade who stood expressionless next to her.

“You're a woman and a guest of mine. Having him in your tent would no longer allow you the title of being under my authority.” 

She didn't like this, but the words she wanted to argue refused to come out. No matter how many times she opened her mouth to speak. 

“Caesar also wishes to speak to you, but first you'll sleep and I'll take you to him in the morning.”

“Why not now? Isn't that why you wanted me to come here?” Wow, she actually bit back. Surprised herself with that one, that was for damn sure.

“He has retired for the night, the sun will soon set and you, as a woman, are not free to roam the grounds as you wish.”

'What the fuck does that have to do with anything?' Was what she wanted to say, instead all she got out was. “Okay.” 

Vulpes gave a nod of his head. “Follow me.” 

/////////////////

Six pulled the rifle strap over her head, laying the gun down on the floor next to the sleeping bag someone of the Legion had laid out her bed for her before she'd arrived. Her holster was the next thing to go, followed by her hat and finally her boots. If she was going to be forced to sleep on the ground she was going to make an attempt to get as comfortable as possible. Arcade was a few tents down, Six had been put between the fence and an enormous tent that surrounded the other side. She'd seen just exactly what the Legion did with their women on the walk into the heart of the camp. Passing by multiple girls with heavy packs that looked like too much weight for them to hold upright. One of them had actually almost tripped trying to give Vulpes a wide birth whether out of fear or respect was unclear. The way her legs had shook told Six all she needed to know about the physical pain the thing had to be giving her. Others seemed lucky, or perhaps they weren't and would rather be carrying the heavy packs. She'd seen some kneeling in the dirt, knees bloody from the burning rocks. Another tended to what looked like an eating area, eyes cast downward while she served soldiers their meals. They all just looked broken, like a shell of a human carrying out tasks like a machine, not willing to break any protocol. She could only imagine what happened when they did.

Six sighed, undoing her braid and combing her fingers through her dirty hair before pulling it back into a high ponytail. The less dirt she could get in it the better it'd be, keep her scalp from getting too itchy with the sweat mixture from her hat and the Mojave. The cool night air sent a chill across her damp skin, for how hot it would get during the day it was a mystery to her why the nights were so cold. She was sure Arcade could tell her why, he knew everything for the most part. Arcade, she missed him and it hadn't been very long since Vulpes had forced them apart. The whole thing was stupid and it wasn't like she could just walk down the couple of tents and ask for him. She wasn't about to take the chance of being hung up on one of those crosses. 

Without invitation or any sort of announcement, Vulpes pulled open the flap of her tent and stepped inside. Clearing his throat when she took no notice. 

“You're allowed to just walk in here?” Her voice was low with annoyance, setting the shirt she'd taken out of her pack to change into onto the sleeping bag. 

“What did your friend tell you?” He ignored her question, choosing to ask his own.

“Why?” 

“I need to know what you've been told. They think you're working for me and while Caesar knows differently, it is better that I keep my claim to you.”

Claim? What the fuck? She wasn't some item to be owned, though it wouldn't surprise her that that's how the Legion viewed people. Things to pass off to each other, like some old world trinket. “He told me who you were, I remember how we met.”

“Good. What else?”

“That was about it, a little here and there about the Legion.”

“Anything about Caesar?”

“On the way down here he mentioned that Caesar use to be part of the Followers but turned away from them and formed the Legion.” 

“I forget that he is part of the Followers, it's rare they venture far from Freeside out here.” 

“So, is it true? Are you the greatest killer the Legion has to offer?” 

“No.” He answered simply, seeming to take pride in the title. “But, that's not all I do.” 

“Oh? Good, glad you have other duties besides slaughter.” Six commented, folding her arms against her chest.

“You only say that because you refuse to see what humanity has turned into.”

“And that makes it okay for you to be their executioner?”

“It was what I was taught to do. I'm not here to debate this matter with you.” He said plainly. 

“What about the woman? Are they your slaves or something? Or are they here by their own choice? To be treated like cattle.”

“They're not all treated the way you've seen. People from this place must be broken and reshaped, just like we all had to be.”

“Brain washed is more like it.”

“You're treading dangerous territory, Six. I'd think carefully on what you are saying before you make it harder for yourself than it needs to be.”

Six looked away from him with a shake of her head. 

“Women are not fighters.” For someone who said he was not here to debate he sure was pushing the issue. 

“Excuse you?” Six whipped her head around. “I've seen plenty of women out there fighting just as hard as the men do.”

“That is because they do not know their place, they have not been taught.”

Six let out a snort of disapproval, he was mad if he thought she would ever agree with him. “And what exactly is my place in this world? Since you seem to know exactly where everyone should be.” 

“Women are here to bare children and tend to men. You can deny it all you wish, but a women will always be weaker than a man.”

“Fuck you, Vulpes!”

He crossed the distance between them quickly, taking hold of her arms when she made to raise them. She'd thought to defend herself from him, but he quickly pulled them away and forcefully held them at her sides. “I did not come here for this.” His grip relaxed.

“What did you come here for then, Vulpes?” She could feel her heart rate picking up, all those shitty things he'd said and yet her body betrayed her.

“I came to tell you that I have Benny.”

She gasped, eyes going wide. “You do?!”

“He snuck into the camp using a Stealthboy. Thought he'd get into the bunker without anyone noticing, but I had suspected he'd slip pass you and find a way across that river. Nothing was going to stop that idiot from getting what he wanted. Only thing was, he wasn't counting on my men tracking him all the way from New Vegas. Nor did he take into account the amount of trained Legionaries he'd have to get pass inside the building that houses the bunker. They sniffed him out like the rat he is.”

“Is he alive? Did he have the chip?”

“He is alive, for now. I assumed you would wish to deal with him yourself. A gift, I shall say, from me to you.” He released her arms but didn't step away, keeping the same closeness as if he were still holding her in place. “The chip was on him, Caesar has it.” 

“Is this why you asked me here?” 

“You were going to have to come here either way, whether you caught Benny on the strip or not. I'm sure whatever is in that bunker House would pay all the caps in the world to get his hands on it. My inviting you here was for your own safety, you've seen how fortified we are.”

“What do you gain from this, Vulpes?”

“Right now? Nothing.” 

She knew that was a lie, from everything Arcade had told her, he wouldn't do something without getting something in return. “I don't believe that.” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“No? What do you think I would get from helping you?”

“I don't know, that's why I asked you.” 

He turned away from her, picking her hat up off the ground and thumbing the card in the band around it. “What do you gain from this, Six?”

“Caps, a lot of caps.” She answered, sitting down on the sleeping bag to pull her boots off. 

“That's the way to get your assistance? Through caps?”

“It doesn't hurt. I have to eat, buy ammo, supplies and places to sleep. I'm jobless right now and House is offering me a lot of money to do this job. I want to pay back the people in Goodsprings for everything they did for me.” 

He set her hat down before walking over to her. “If I paid you more, you would work for me?”

Six looked up at him, leaning back on her hands to better look at his face. “Why would you want me to work for you? I don't agree with the things you do, let alone want to follow in your footsteps.” 

“But it's caps, you just said so yourself it was the only reason you were working for House.”

“OK, well it's not the only reason I'm working for him.” She sighed, dropping her eyes to the floor. “He's got a lot of people to take care of on the strip. Whatever that chip does it has to be important, important enough that he'd send seven couriers out just to cover his tracks.”

Vulpes suddenly dropped to his knees in front of her, the sudden motion causing her to pull back and away from him. “What are you doing?” She gasped out when he suddenly took hold of her leg. 

“Sometimes you speak like a degenerate, yet behave so differently. You'd probably lay your life on the line for a thief who would no sooner shoot you in the back. It's admirable, yet, at the same time naïve.” 

“I know in there some where is a compliment. So, thank you. I guess.”

“You're welcome.” He took hold of her face with one hand under her chin, using the other to keep himself propped upright. With a tilt of her head he got full sight of the scar on her forehead. “I thought that you would have ignored my advice and gone straight after Benny. I was surprised to hear he was headed my way. Did you're friend not tell you who I was until you'd left the strip?”

“No, he told me right after you left.” 

“And you still trusted me enough to approach Swank?” He glanced down to her eyes, running his fingers across the torn flesh where the bullet had lodged itself into her skull.

“You hadn't given me a reason not to trust you.”

“What about Nipton?” He looked back to her eyes, watching the twitch in her eyebrow at the mention of their first meeting.

“Nipton was an awful thing.” She frowned, turning her head to pull it from his grip. 

“It was needed.”

“It was unnecessary.” She snapped, turning her head to look at him. 

“Women do not understand what it takes to put order in place. Your hearts are too soft.”

“That has nothing to do with it!” Apparently what was between her legs was a curse for the Legion. Better to be put out for slaughter than live with a cunt forever marking you.

“You pity them, yet the Powder Gangers, NCR and even some of my fellow Legionaries were being serviced in that town. It was nothing more than a town full of whores.” He moved between her legs, forcing her onto her back. As much as she knew it was wrong, that she should push him off and demand he leave, she wouldn't. She didn't want to. He caged her with his arms, keeping his own weight off of her as much as he could. “Did you know that he had it set up to where he could service all of them? He forced those women to service men around the clock while he took their caps and gave them nothing. We took them in, we are helping them understand their place in the Legion. They are fed, taken care of and dressed. Every need they have is met here, away from the Mojave and safe.”

Six sighed when he brushed his fingers against her neck, the feeling so soft she had never expected him to be gentle. “Are those who those women are? They traded one life of servitude for the next?”

“Caesar raises up tribes, just like House. He pulled each casino's group from the Mojave and gave them the tools to better themselves. We give them discipline, strength and training beyond anything they could get else where.”

“You're one of those tribes?”

“I was. It doesn't matter now.” He pressed his lips behind her ear. 

Six took hold of the back of his arms, arching into him. This was so wrong, so very wrong. She didn't want it to stop though. This was different than Manny, well different as in Vulpes was dangerous. His intentions were unknown, she'd seen him kill, seen the aftermath of what he does. It terrified her, yet every move he made, her body wanted to follow. “This is wrong.” She whispered.

“It is. I know it is.” He breathed against her shoulder, letting out a sigh before suddenly backing away from her and standing up. “I'll send for you tomorrow when Caesar is ready to meet you. You should sleep, you'll be safe here as long as you follow the rules. Do not leave your tent without an escort. If you need one, speak to the Legionnaire outside. He will find me and I'll take you to where ever you wish to go.”

“What of Arcade?” She stood up, pulling her tank top back into place.

“He is under my protection and is free to wander certain areas of the camp. You will see him tomorrow.” 

With that he turned and walked out of the tent without another word. Six wanting to stop him, to tell him to finish what he started only a moment ago. She knew better than that, whatever had started between them was going to have to stop. He wasn't going to change and she was never going to agree with the things the Legion did. Honestly, she wanted no part of it. Well, fucking someone didn't mean you suddenly had to agree with them. Some casual sex before she left and that would be that. 

“Absolutely not.” Six put herself in check, sitting back down on the sleeping bag. “I am not about to screw some Legionnaire just to get my rocks off.” Hell, she could probably head back to Novac and do that with Manny, at least she didn't have to worry about him murdering her at a later date. No way did she want to end up crucified on the side of the road because she couldn't keep her legs shut. She laid onto her back, unbuckling her belt and shimming out of her jeans. “Novac it is then.” She whispered to herself while pulling her shorts from her bag. Manny was the safe option and they'd had an amazing time while she was in Novac. He was sweet and from what little she did it get from him, he seemed gentle. Hopefully letting herself spend time with him would chase away any thoughts of shacking up with a fucking killer.

////////////////////////////

Six stepped into the tent with her escort, looking down the long laid out carpet against the dirt to see an older man sitting in a chair at the end. Vulpes to his left with his hand held behind his back, chest pushed out and a hard look upon his face. The man to the right mirrored the stance, his hair not as short as Vulpes' was. He also had facial hair, a first since her time here. Not that she had much to go off of from the inside of her tent. 

“Go.” Her escort ordered before turning and stepping outside. 

She took a deep breath, trying her best to steady her nerves. Wanting to show these idiots exactly what a strong woman looked like, fuck them if they thought she was beneath them. Yet as she got closer and all three watched her with interest, it kicked her right back down. 

“This is the courier you've spoken so highly of, Vulpes? The one who came through Nipton and halted our work?”

“It is.” Vulpes answered without letting his eyes leave her. 

“I hear you walked right into the Lucky 38 like it was your home.” The man sitting in the middle spoke, he had to be Caesar. He was sitting in a fucking throne, doubt they'd have let anyone else sit in that shit if it wasn't him.

“I was invited.” Six tried to sound confident, but when her voice cracked she noticed the small smile on Vulpes' lips. 

“By Mr. House, a rare invitation at that. I found myself curious on why House would take such an interest in a courier, a female courier at that.” And here the fucking woman shit was going to start again. If she wasn't so scared she'd have told them all to fuck themselves and left, but no way were they going to let that shit slide. 

Instead all she got out was a simple. “Yes.” Sounding like a complete idiot, the fuck was she saying yes to? He hadn't asked her a question, merely stated something and all she had to say was 'yes' might as well kept her stupid mouth shut and let him continue to gawk at her. 

“Chased a man across the Mojave for nearly killing you and when you do find him, you enter his casino and he is the one to run out of it with his tail between his legs like an untrained bitch.”

Apparently this was going well if Vulpes' smirk was anything to go off of. It'd only grown with every piece of the story Caesar added.

“You see something that must be done and you do it.” He sat back in his chair, motioning to one of his men behind her. “I like that.”

Six whipped her head around, relief washing over her when she realized the man he'd motioned to was walking out of the tent and not towards her.

“Now you are standing here in my camp, in front of me and I have something you want. I doubt you're stupid enough to try to take it by force, not after I personally invited you to come here.” He glanced over her shoulder before nodding towards Vulpes.

Her eyes shot up to the only man she knew, wanting to reach out for his hand when he neared her, use him like a safety net.

“I told you I had a gift.” He whispered before his eyes looked behind her. “Here it is.”

Six turned around slowly to see Benny behind, held upright by two Legionaries, hands bound in front of him, face bruised and bloody. Even that stupid suit was ruined, torn and stained with his fluids. If it'd been anyone else she would have had sympathy, but this man had shot her. He'd shot her and buried her in a shallow grave. Left for dead just for doing her damn job. All she felt for him was rage, an overwhelming hatred outlined in revenge. 

The moment one of the men pulled the gag from his mouth he spoke a plea to her. “Baby! I knew you'd be right behind me.” His voice was weak, pained from abuse that was evident on his skin. “You think I'd be able to do this on my own? The whole thing was a set up, every piece, ain't no one more capable than you to deal with Mr. House.”

What the fuck was he even talking about? He was acting like they knew each other, knew each other from before he shot her. And what did he mean set up? Like she'd ever plan to let him shoot her in the head. She didn't have to be as medically educated as Arcade to know that no matter how good you are with a gun, you cannot plan to shoot someone in the head and expect them to live. “You shot me!” She screamed. “You thought you killed me! Here I am, Benny! I tracked your ass across the Mojave without so much as a name until Jessup. You gunned them down just as quickly as you did me, you toyed with them, played them into your sick game and then tried to erase them from the board. You're a sick son-of-a-bitch!”

“Come on, sweets.” He pleaded, on the verge of tears.

If he thought she was going to have any type of sympathy for him, well he was going to have a rude awakening. “What was it you said to me before you pulled the trigger? 'The game was rigged from the start'? It was rigged, Benny. You thought it was rigged in favor of you, but you were wrong. The only winner in this game, is me. It's my game now and you're no longer on the board.” 

“What do you want?” Vulpes spoke lowly in her ear, hands griping her biceps gently. 

“I want to do to him what he did to me. I want him to look me in the eye while I aim a pistol to his head and pull the trigger. I want his last moments to be what I thought my last moments would be. I don't want him to survive the shot.” 

Vulpes held a pistol out in front of her, a damn fine pistol at that, a 9mm. The barrel carved with a beautiful design and the painting on the grip was a bit worn but stood out against its white background. “With the same pistol he used on you?”

“Yes.” She answered softly, taking it from his hand. She didn't realized how over-whelmed she was until she made the attempt to aim. Her hands shook so wildly that the gun clattered back and forth. The feeling of Vulpes running his hands down her arms and covering her hands with his own was calming, didn't help her on the outside, but it helped calm her mind that jumped from memory to memory of that night. To the look in all three of the men's eyes, to sounds of her grave being dug.

“Relax.” Vulpes spoke gently, pressing his cheek against hers while he lined up the pistol, holding it steady. “Deep breath and pull trigger, end it once and for all.”

“Ple-” Was all Benny got out before she gave the trigger a squeeze and the shot rang out in the tent. 

Her hands were slowly lowered before the pistol fell too the ground. Overwhelmed with rage and finally closure, Six burst into sobs. Turning around into Vulpes chest for comfort and he gave it to her, the pressure of his arms coming around her. 

“Vulpes, take her to her tent and let her compose herself. We will speak further when she has regained her senses.” She could hear the request from behind the man she clung to. Thankful that they'd seen she was in no state to continue their discussions further.

**Author's Note:**

> So, from some reason italics don't transfer over. Yikes, it was what I was using to distinguish the difference when Six was speaking to herself. Well... shit. I'll figure it out, or I won't. Oh well.


End file.
